Blood Spilt Is One More Life Lost
by iloverueforever
Summary: This is a 24 author 24 tribute Collaboration! The 28th Hunger Games will be the most brutal that a hunger games has ever been. 23 lives will be lost, and one will be spared. Can your tribute be the one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! iloverueforever here! **

**This is a 24 author 24 tribute collaboration!**

**If you are interested in submitting a tribute please PM me and I will send you the link to the forum. (Or you can find it under forums as the same name as this story)**

**I hope you all are interested and I am sooo excited :D eeeeeeeeeeekkkkk**

**The Next Chapter I will post will probably be the Tribute List :D**

**I love you guys All!**

**And here is a litle story so this story doesn't get deleted**

**Once upon a time there was a polar bear**

**He liked drinking coke**

**The End**

**Bibi until next time guys!**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Hey guys! Here is the district 1 reaping! **

**The author for our lovely female tribute Serena Namikaze, is sakurayuuki19.**

**The author for our lovely male tribute Stud Wellman, is loverman22**

**Serena Namikaze's POV**

When Serena was little, her parents had abused her with anything. Her parents had told her to show no emotions because emotions are a weakness. They had starved her enough to drive her to the limit, but had given her just enough food and water to survive. They had shown her no love.

She walks outside the town wearing long sleeves and pants to not show any bruises or scars that her parents had left on her body.

When she had gotten older, she had packed her stuff up and had left her parents to go live with her friends. She had gotten up silently to leave the house. She had walked into her friend's house, telling them everything that happened since she was born about her parent's constant abuse.

Now, Serena is finally happy living with her friends. She and her friends go to the training center everyday and night to train for the games. She has hated the games since she had seen a lot of children die every year in the games. She wishes the games would just disappear.

The night before the reaping, Serena has nightmares of her parents abuse. She starts shivering in her sleep. Her friends wake her up, asking her what is wrong. She cuddles with them like sisters.

When the day comes, she wakes up early to go hunting for food. She shoots an arrow at a deer, killing it, she easily lifts it into her bag and takes it home to eat for breakfest. She eats happily with her friends/family. When it's time for the reaping, she changes into her favorite sky blue dress, sky blue heels, moon locket, blue jacket, and rose earrings. She walks to the reaping with her friends.

When she enters the reaping area, she gets her finger pricked. She and her friends go to their own age sections while waiting for the escort to arrive. Serena's mind can't stop whirring. She knows that all of her friends have experience with weapons and anything else to survive the games. In that moment, Serena knows that if a small kid is reaped, she will volunteer to take his or her place.

When the escort comes up to the platform, she shows the video of the rebellion of all districts in which a lot of people died. The escort talks about the treaty.

"Hunger games are from ages are optional." The escort drones on.

When the escort finishes talking, she takes out a slip of paper from the reaping bowl.

She says to all the children,"When I call your name, please come up." "First, girl tribute."

Serena shoutsout,"I volunteer!" She runs up to the platform with no emotion. She waits for the escort to introduce the guy tribute.

The escort says,"Let's pick the guy tribute."  
She sticks her hand into the bowl to pick another young guy's name.

Another person volunteers, Stud Wellman.

He walks up to the platform. He shakes hands with Serena. They are taken to the room where they can say goodbye to their family and friends.

Serena sees her family and friends walk in crying, sad that she's in the games. She tells her family,

"I'll survive the games to see you after I win. I promise to live through to the end."

She turns to her friends says,"I love you as sisters and best friends. You all helped me through my troubled times when I had nightmares. I will survive until the end of the games."

She smiles happily as she waves to her family and friends goodbye as they leave the room. She is pushed out of the room and to the train tracks where she meets her district partner and her mentor.

**Stud Wellman's POV**

As the sun rises, the dark colored granite buildings have a faint glow to them. Stud rises out of his king sized bed, he ruffles his light brown hair and smiles.

"Todays the today," he says with excitement, he feels the corner of his mouth come into s smirk. He grabs a slick skintight black athletic suit and heads towards the training center. He finally makes it to the large building and can hear the sound of future victors running around. Stud sees his girlfriend Dazzle. Stud has never liked Dazzle, but being the mayors son, his parents do everything for him. He makes his way towards her.

"Hello, Honey," says Stud with annoyance, he flicks his light brown bangs out of his eyes. Dazzle has a ridiculous smirk on her face; she has soft flared blonde hair with pale blue eyes and light tan skin.

"Hello, baby," she squeals, she grabs Stud's forearm and pulls him towards her friends.

"Baby, you remember Juliet, Opal and Farria," says Dazzle with smile. Stud waves his hand at them and the three females wave back. Stud has always hated her friends they are all blondes and are always too perky. Stud kisses dazzle's cheek and heads towards the sword station. There is a long line but that doesn't stop him.

"Get out of my way idiots," shouts Stud, he pushes his way through the throng of people. He makes it to the sword instructor and challenges the female. Stud grabs a sword and they are off, the female springs at him but Stud thrusts his sword, she dodges it and tries to cut him again. But Stud faces her and hits her sword and it falls out of her hands.

"Ha!" screams Stud, he throws his sword down and heads home.

When he makes it up the stairs towards his room, he grabs a silk navy blue suit and goes down the stairs.

"Stud!" screams his father, Stud slowly makes his way towards his father.

"I want us to coordinate, so grab the maroon colored suit," his father orders.

"Ugh, okay," shouts Stud, he goes back towards his room and grabs his maroon suit and heads out. When he comes into view of the reaping, he is attacked and sees Dazzle on his arm. She is wearing a dark green dress that stos mid-thigh an a thick woven black belt.

"Oh, honey your muscles are coming in nicely," says Dazzle seductively. She started biting her lower lip. The couple separate with a kiss and they go their separate ways. Studs father comes out onto the podium and starts to talk about how we should continue to win and why everyone should participate in this event. The escort comes into view and she moves towards the female reaping bowl.

"Would, Sparkle Danes come up front?" calls the escort. Stud sees a very thin twelve year old come into view.

"I volunteer!" shouts a female she has long silvery blonde hair and she is very petite.

"What's your name sweetie?" cooes the escort.

"I'm Serena Namikaze," she says with smile. The escort comes towards the males bowl and fishes out a name.

"I volunteer!" Stud shouts, he runs up towards the front and grabs the mic from the escort.

"I'm Stud Wellman, winner of the 28th hunger Games!" He shouts with glee. The escort makes Stud shake hands with the female and then they are ushered into the justice building.

Stud looks around the justice building room, he has been through this building a million times and for the moment he's about to spend right now it seems a million times different. The room has creme colored laced curtains, with golden arm chairs and the room is drenched in wine red wall paper. It seems to be littered in jewels. The door starts to jingle and in walks his girlfriend Dazzle, she has mascara running down her cheeks and she has her friends surrounding her.

"Hey, honey," Dazzle cries, she wipes her nose and tears away and sits next to Stud on the golden couch.

"Why are you such a mess?" asks Stud with disgust, a frown appearing on his face.

"I'm just so sad that I wont have you for two weeks until you come back," she says as she keeps sniffling, she drapes herself around him and he sees her friends eying him.

"Please get off of me, your embarrassing yourself," says Stud with no remorse.

"But, don't you love me?" she asks Stud, she has tears flowing from her eyes and her mascara continues to run further down her cheeks.

"Dazzle, I have never loved you" he says "The only reason I ever dated you was because my dad thought you were perfect for me but you weren't," says Stud, he rises up and walks towards the table and grabs a glass of champagne. Dazzle rises up aswell and her face becomes red, she heads out the door and spills the glass of champagne on Stud.

"You stupid blonde," shouts Stud, he grabs another glass and he hears the door slam.

A few minutes later the door opens again and Studs father walks in with his mother. His father wears a light beige cashmere sweater and some dark khaki pants, while his mother wears a dress made completely out of rubies.

"Hello, son," says his father he comes and grabs a glass of wine.

"Hello father, Hello mother," says Stud with poise, he holds his head high.

"Son, before I leave I just want to say become leader of the pack and kill the males of the group," his father says.

"Okay father," says Stud, he gives his mother a hug and his parents head out the door.

**Please…an applause for the lovely authors! Thank You to both of you for the hard work!**

**Please Everyone! Review!**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys! **

**Here are the amazing authors Emeraldpaw with Arianna Slade and *blank with *Blank**

**Please review for them :D I know they would highly like it :D**

**(EmeraldPaw A/N): Just because I use Alois and Claude "Clawed" in my reaping doesn't mean it's them, but with simlar-ish personalities and such. **

**Arianna Slade's POV**

It's Reaping Day, I suppose I should be thrilled. Being in District 2, everyone assumes that we just can't wait to volunteer, and as my father being an avid supporter and mayor, I guess I'm supposed to volunteer. Sighing, I slip my emerald green dress over my head and pull on black pair of leggings. Contemplating myself, I look in mirror and see a pair of cold grey eyes staring back at me, and a look in them I have never seen before. Fear, maybe? Usually, I'm not scared, this being my fifth reaping and all, if it wasn't for my father.

_-Flashback-_

"Arianna, come into my office…NOW!" the yell echoed through my home. Gulping, I hurried through the rooms and into my father's office, AKA place of fear. As I entered his dark grey eyes narrowed, and his black hair was slicked back with the most expensive gels imaginable.  
"Yes, father?" I asked anxiously, bowing my head slightly without even realizing it.  
"Just to let you know, there is a better chance you will go in this year. You want to know why? Because I told the District, if my daughter gets reaped, not a single soul shall volunteer unless they want to die a very painful death! And of course, you know that your name has been entered more than normal, of course" he said, sneering as he looked at my expression of fear.  
Blackmail, of course he used blackmail. Many people in the District were terrified of my father, and certain "incidents" had happened if you had angered him. Since he was the mayor, factories could be shut down, fires could wreck houses, people could drop dead after my family invited them over for dinner. My father ruled District 2 as if he was the king, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. Putting on the best poker face I could manage, I backed out of the room, trying not to run down the midnight blue hallways. All that my father cared about was winning, and wanted to call his only child a victor.  
-End of Flashback-

Sighing, I give a little start as the door to my bedroom opens and in walks my mother, Elizabeth,one of the people I am closest too. With her bright attitude and caring demeanor, she's really the only person I can talk too as a real person. In her hand is a Silver, real silver, flower pin that has been passed down through the centuries. She has given it to me at each reaping just in case, and each year when I return home safe, I return it to her. Now, as she clips the flower into my long, white blonde hair, I feel safe, secure, and confident of not getting reaped.

As we finally arrive to the reaping area, I quickly slide through the crowd and find myself next to a girl dressed in hot pink, so blinding that I can barely make out the face of our escort, Mintony Perrero, a mint green woman with darker green hair and a giddy smile of joy on her plastic face. Stepping forward with a grin, she clears her throat and begins the long, boring speech that no one cares about. Lost in thought, I barely hear her say,

"Ladies first!" as I snap my head up in attention. Opening the slip of paper, she reads. "Arianna Slade!"

There is dead silence in the square, I can hear the breath of a butterfly at this rate. Gulping, I push through the crowds of girls, all staring at me. A girl about fifteen starts to say the words that would save me, before her friends dra her down and glance worriedly in my direction. Holding my head high, I make it three-fourths of the way until I hear a shriek of anguish. I have few friends, and mainly boys, so I doubt it is one of them. That only leaves…my mother, who has collapsed in front of the guards, acting like a two year old who isn't allowed to have a piece of candy. She flails about, making me grow redder with embarrassment by the second. In an act of proving myself, I run up to the microphone and let out a shrill yell:

"SHUT IT!"

The cry echoes around the reaping area, bouncing of the high tech metal buildings and fancy flat screen TV's. I know I can be heard all throughout the District, and everywhere else in Panem once it hits the big screen. My father, standing on my side, gives me a small nod of approval. Approval for yelling at my mother in front of millions? Another reason why my father is a sick person. Lost in my hazy mind, I barely know what happens after, I don't even know the boy who is called. All I know is that he is either going to be my ally or a hated enemy, but it is too soon to tell.

Letting not a single emotion show on my pale face, I wait as person after person comes in to tell me good luck, trainers and classmates, friends I have long forgotten.  
Of course, my parent's visit, my mother still sobbing hysterically, my father patting me on the back and acting like my mentor. I will admit, I let a few tears fall onto my lap as I place the silver flower back into my mothers palm. "For luck," I whisper quietly, even though I am the one being sent to my death. This leads to another round of hysteria and soon my favorite green dress is soaking wet. Kind of pushing them out the door, I sit in silence, letting my tears dot the couch.

As I wait on the black leather couch, trailing my finger over the seams, the door bursts open and I am flattened to the ground, a boy on top of me.

"Alois!" I gasped out, picking myself up to look at the boy who is sprawled on the ground before me, strangely hugging my leg. "Why are you holding on to my leg?"

"Obviously so that you can't leave! They won't be able to drag me off, never! I can just get my bodyguards to protect you in the games and you don't have to go! You know how good Clawed is with weapons!" he protests, looking up at me with ice blue eyes that are one of the only things that can shatter my heart.

"Come now Alois, you're 11, not a baby, plus, I had no choice, I'm fine with it, really, I've been training since I was 7." I gently pick up the smaller boy and rest him on the couch. Though he has no siblings, he considers me his older sister and I live up to that name. Sighing, I look at the boy before me, ready to burst into tears, but remain calm. "Hey, when I get back, I'll let you have your very own room in my victor home, and I'll fill it with whatever you want. Candy, video games, a giant television, and um…bugs!" I say, laughing shakily as he hugs me one last time, tears streaming down his pale face as he nods and pulls something out of his pocket. A slender, golden ring sits there, a beautiful ruby set as a heart, topped with a crown and two hands. Letting out a gasp, I look into Alois's face that is looking hopefully up at me. "Alois….its beautiful, thank you sweetie! You're to kind!" as I pull him into one last quick hug, he start to bawl and races out of the room.  
Sighing as I look at the ring placed on my slender fingers, I allow the Peace Makers to take me to the train, and my doom.

**Flint Jamieson's POV**

Flint thinks over the war that had just ended and how these horrible games started. His grandparents often talk about the days of freedom and how everyone could roam the land without any trouble. Flint always enjoys those stories, they make him feel happy and warm. Flint was only two when his brother was taken into the twentieth hunger games.

During the past few games the outliner districts have been winning. District 11,12,3,6,8,7 and 9 all have had at least one winner, but over time the capitol has recently decided to build special gyms for training in district 1, 2 and 4. Then these three districts started to win again.

His brother Obsidian decided he was ready and went into the games. Flint had begged and begged his brother that it was the wrong choice, but do older siblings really listen to their younger ones? Flint had watched the games since the first day; he had even stayed up into the night to see his brother safety. That was, until the fourth day, When the leftover careers decided to eliminate all the other tributes in the arena.

The careers were on Obsidious before nightfall, severely beating him anywhere they could reach. Growing tired they had left him for dead, his body terribly mutilated. They had all had blood covering their skin, and they all cheered as they headed their separate ways.

That year a district one girl named Felicia had won the games. Flint had broken down; he had thrown stuff at his TV and had cursed at the female and the capitol.

But this year will be different no matter what it takes Flint will kill all the careers and become victorious. He has been training for this day from the beginning of his life..

Flint rises out of his bed and goes to take a shower; he scrubs the night away and can't help but feel excited to put the careers in their place. Flint dries off and stares at himself in his mirror. Many people would say that he and Obsidian are carbon copies of each other. They both had had dark auburn colored hair with deep-set chocolate brown eyes and a nice tan skin with freckles. He runs to his room and grabs a nice tight dress shirt that is a deep purple. Matched with nice dark black tight dress pants and a thin black tie.

He walks down the stairs and is confronted by his mother.  
"Obsidian!" she screams, rushung up the wooden stairs and meeting Flint with a disappointed smile.  
"Hello, Flint" she says quietly, she flicks back her ruffled light brown hair "You look nice!" she says. She pushes past him and seems to sulk her way towards her room.

Flint is approached like this at least once a week from his mother. Obsidian had been his mother's favorite; she had been very distant after his death. Flint sometimes wouldn't see his mother for weeks at a time. He finally makes his way down the stairs and is greeted by his grandmother.  
"Hello, Grammie," says Flint, he kisses her cheek and she pats his head. She hands him an apple and he starts his trek into the square.

Flint has always loved apples! He bites into the sweet green apple and feels the juice run into his mouth. He finishes the apple and tosses it to the side, when a female grabs his shoulder.  
"Selena!" he shouts, the petite raven-head slides her arm through his.  
"Hello, Bestfriend," she says sweetly, the friends laugh and the reaping stage comes into view. The friends sign in and head their separate ways as the escort comes onto stage.

The escort wears a very thin see through jacket. The jacket holds grains of gravel in it; he also wears dark gray dress pants. He goes and drones on and on about how we should appreciate being here and we should be grateful. He moves towards the females reaping bowl.  
"May come forward please, Arianna Slade?" says the escort with a monotone voice. He sees a very tall female, she has to be at least 6'2 and he is shorter than her, he is only 5'11. She seems to prance on stage, he hears a very loud scream and sees a woman run out and fall down to the ground convulsing screaming and shouting. The peacekeepers pick her up and take her away. Arianna flicks her long blonde hair back and grabs the escort's mic.  
"Well, District 2, when can I move into my victors home?" she says with ease. Flint can't help but laugh, he sees the escort make his way towards the males reaping bowl.  
"Please come forward…." says the escort, before getting interrupted  
"I volunteer" shouts Flint; he swiftly makes his way up towards the stage. He shakes hands with his district partner and heads into the justice building.

Flint looks around the room; it is full of light grays and muted whites. The room has a grainy feel to the walls, making it look like he is on a mountain. He hears the door open and in walks his father, he puts a smile on his face.  
"Hello, son," he says, he is wearing a gray sweater vest with a white dress shirt.  
"Hello dad, Where's mother?" asks Flint.  
"She can't handle it so she went back home" says his father smoothly.  
"Okay, well I'm going to come back so don't worry," says Flint.  
"Alright son, you better," says his dad, he hugs Flint and is ushered out by a peackeeper.

"I'm going to come back and win this," says Flint to himself.

**Review Please!**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**YOLO PEEPS! **

**Here is District three reaping!**

**Please, a round of applause for author ****IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx with Jasmine Emerson and Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg with Cillian Fusion**

**Please review! It makes us want 2 write more for u!**

**Jasmine Emerson's POV**

The bright, and beautiful rays of the sun, burst through the window of a small home in the east section. Sighing, a girl with wavy blonde hair sits up as her chocolate brown eyes open to the sun that peaks through her window. Getting out of her lavender covered bed the girl moves towards the small sun peaking through the curtain. Seeing the peace keepers walk around the ground, the girl sighs and walks over to her door, opening it and walking to her medium sized kitchen. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, Jasmine sits down and eats slowly.

"Jasmine, the reaping will be happening soon, you must go bathe and get ready." says the small and timid maid that her father hadshired to look after her.

Turning, Jasmine walks toward the bathroom, undressing slowly to just piss the maid off. She then turns and looks at her battered body in the mirror. The bruises, and cuts are mainly from her not listening to her father and going into the restricted areas of town. Jasmine then turns and starts the water for her bath. Washing her hair and scrubbing the dirt off her body, she turns her head to see her cat sitting by the door of the bathroom meowing. Jasmine finishes bathing and goes out of the bathroom to her room. Seeing the pale dress and shoes laid out for her, Jasmine sighs. She then gets dressed and lets her maid do her hair, as she thinks quietly to herself. The loud alarm signals the time for her to go to the reaping, the maid looks as if she is afraid.

'It's not like she's in the reaping, she's too old.' thinks Jasmine as she gets up and walks towards the front door of her house.

Jasmine leaves the house, looking around to see everyone either crying or shaking with fear. Jasmine on the other hand, holds her head high and walks confidently to the town square. She then gets in the ever lasting line, as the person at the desk pricks the people's fingers, for them to sign in. Finally, it is Jasmine's turn to sign in. She lets the woman prick her finger and guide it to the paper.

"Go on, next!" the woman yells as Jasmine walks past the woman and into a random row of people.

She then waits for everyone else to sign in. After what seems like an eon, the reaping begins. The woman comes up to the microphone and begins to talk. Then the video starts.

"War, terrible war. Windows, orphans a motherless child. This was the uprising  
that rocked out land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed  
them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing  
remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up  
from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom had a cost. When the  
traitors were defeated we swore as a nation, we would never know this treason  
again. And so it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem  
offer up in tribute one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a  
pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches  
would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how  
we remember our past this is how we safeguard our future." Said the screen

'BORING!' thinks Jasmine to herself, as she picks at her finger nails. Smiling, the ugly lady up on stage goes over to the microphone.

"Lady's first" she says with a smile, as she dipps her hand in the bowl, pulling out a name.

"Jasmine Emerson!" she said calling Jasmine's name. With a devilish smirk, Jasmine walks up to the stage.

"Now for the boys." says the weirdly dressed lady, as she dipps her hand in to the other bowl.

"Cillian Fusion" she calls out.

Kids and teens, look around until a boy with copper-colored wide eyes hidden behind partially broken glasses and shaggy ginger hair. The boy then slowly makes up to the stage looking stunned.

"We have our tributes, now shake hands you two," says the lady looking at them with green eyes.

The boy reaches out a shaking hand, Jasmine giving him a study hand shake, turns her back to him as she looks over at the lady.

"We have our tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor." she says as she turns and walks through a pair of double doors.

Jasmine gets put in one room, while the other boy somewhere else.

Sighing, Jasmine sits on the ledge of the window. The door than takes that moment to open, her father walking in.

"Hello, daddy," says Jasmine with an evil smirk.

"Jasmine, i'm so sorry.." he says as he wraps her in a big bear hug.

"Don't be, I think this game will actually be quite fun." laughs Jasmine as she smirks.

"Jasmine, don't say that you do know you could die." he says as she unwraps herself.

"I know, and if I do, it won't really matter. Besides not like anyone would care if I died." Says Jasmine as she turns and sits on the wooden table.

Jasmine's father, then hangs his head down.

"Your the only thing I have left." He whispers. The peacekeeper then opens the door.

"Times up," he says as he looks at the other peacekeeper.

Her father walks out, as a random young and cute guy walks in. He hugs her as Jasmine looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"S...sorry" he mutters as he softly cries his blonde hair covering his green eyes.

"Who are you, and why should you be sorry?" says Jasmine in a snake like voice, not caring one bit about his hurt looking face.

"Ummm, i'm Cole you probably don't remember me do you?" Cole asks as he wipes away his tears.

"No, I don't," she says turning her head away from him.

"I took the blame for you when you did something bad. You probably don't remember because they hit you upside the head with the whip." he says looking down at the ground. "We used to be best friends, when we were little anyways," Cole says as he looks up at Jasmine, who is wide eyed.

"I don't remember that..." she says stunned.

The peacekeeper then walkes in "Times up" he says looking at them.

Cole then looks at Jasmine and plants a soft kiss on her lips, the peacekeeper comes up and grabs Cole pulling him away from Jasmine.

"Wait!" Jasmine yells as she jumps up from the table running after them.

"Jasmine, just remember I love…" saays Cole before the door closes leaving Jasmine with teary eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams opening the door and running out of the room. Getting down a few halls with peacekeepers running after her, she trips as one scoops her up, dragging her back to the room and locking it.

**Cillian Fusion's POV**

"Sleep, those little slices of death, how I loathe them."

Sometimes, in the dead of night, I can still see his face. The smell of burning wires, the crazed look in his eyes, the blade covered in AB negative blood. Same as mine, but belonging to the woman that brought me into the world and sacrificed her life for my own. Now, she lays slain at my feet, another life lost to the District Three slasher, along with my father. For reasons unknown, he left me alive to live with the survivors guilt that plagued me to this day. In another twist of fate, while I can remember the man that ruined my life vividly, I have no memory of my mother and even less of my father. To this day, I can not sleep through the night without seeing his electric blue eyes boring into my own and the smell of burning wires makes me nauseous.

The beginning light of day peeks its way through the shutters of my room here in #1 Victor's Village as I sat at my desk, disassembling my alarm clock in order to gain extra parts for my pet project: a working hoverboard. With everything I know about how the hovercrafts work, making a hoverboard should be easy as pie. Especially for a kid like myself.

My thoughts are interrupted by horrid screams that echoed down the hall and filled my room with dread. It's been like this every year since before I came to live here. While his nightmares never seem to go completely away, it gets worse the week before The Reaping. Being a victor has its perks, from all the riches you could ever need, the big house, the fame; it all comes at the price of your sanity. Wyres Virtue, winner of the ninth annual games, took me in a few years back after watching me amuse myself with the robot I created out of parts I had lying around...and the clocks I took apart at the orphanage. He saw in me a kindred spirit and whisked me away to live in his palace, given anything I could ever want. However, the only things I want, my parents and my voice, are things I can never get back, but the sentiment is nice. He provides me with everything I need to get by in life and I give him a reason to keep going year after year. I doubt we could live without each other.

As his screams intensified, I made my way towards the hallway and found Wyres thrashing about in his bed, almost as if he was fighting off someone bigger and stronger than himself. I've never watched his games fully; Wyres would never allow me too, but since he was our first-ever Victor, I've seen the highlight reel. Wyres was thought to be another bloodbath victim, caught by the brute from District Two, by was saved from an arrow from the girl from District Four, who became his ally. The lasted until the finale seven, when they split and she met her end at the district partner of the boy she killed in the Bloodbath and Wyres swore to win for her. With a bit of wire, the mines from the platforms, and a few things sponsors sent in, he created a remote landmine that he tossed at the back of the girl that took down his ally and burst her into so many pieces that not all of her left the arena that year. In the end, that was his only kill and it still ate at him every day. Now, nineteen years later, he still begs the girl from District Four, whose name he never learned, for forgiveness for winning while she went home in a pine box.

Since his victory, he has only brought home one other Victor, a timid girl name Leah Ian, who won mainly due to the arena being set inside factory, much like the one she worked in here in Three. She would join Wyres on stage in just a few hours, waiting to mentor the next pair of Bloodbath kids waiting to happen.

He must have sensed someone was in the room with him, because Wyres leaped out of bed and grabbed for the knife he hides under his bed. Quickly, I hit the light to show him that it was me, and he breathed a sigh of relief before placing the knife back in its home. His coal-black hair was a mess, sticking up in odd angles off of his head and his green eyes seemed even beadier without his thick glasses, but his smile was all Wyres. He fumbled for his glasses and asked me what I wanted for breakfast, smiling at my simply signed request of oatmeal.

"Kid, you are too simple."

By the time breakfast was finished, it was time for Wyres to make his way towards the Justice Center, leaving me behind to get myself ready for The Reaping. Thanks to Wyres, my name is only in the bowl twice, but I still worry about my chances of being picked. If my calculations are correct, I have less than .3145380 chance of being picked, but that is IF you believe that these things aren't rigged, much like I believe them to be. For all I know, the Capitol could resent Wyres for taking out their precious District Two lapdogs and seek to punish him by taking me away from him. By now they have to know that he took in a little orphan and why let me live? After all, I was already saved from death once...what makes me special enough to be saved twice?

I need to clear my mind, to get back to some form of normalcy before heading into the lion's den, so it was back to the hoverboard, where I had it nearly complete by the time my lone-remaining clock in my bedroom told me it was an hour before I had to be there. Quickly, I showered and changed into my brown slacks and white button-down shirt, the same outfit I wore last year and the year before and the year before, because I haven't really grown much since I was roughly nine years old. Pleased with the fact that I might actually have grown enough to warrant another outfit, I made my way from the Victor's Village and down the path that lead straight for the Justice Building. Within moments, I am reminded of the smog that hangs over our city and the array of tall buildings that let little light pass through and cast shadows no matter what time of day it is. This is one of the many reasons why I am glad to have my house on the hill, even though I feel isolated and alone up there, especially when Wyres is out on official Hunger Games business. Anything is better than being cooped up in this dark hellhole I once called home.

The Peacekeeper looked annoyed when he asked for my name and I pulled out my notepad and wrote "Cillian Fusion" in large letters, which only made him jam my finger twice as hard. I sucked on my injured finger until I was safely tucked away in the thirteen year old section. From his spot on the stage, Wyres winked, letting me know he was there no matter what happened to me. It gave me a sense of hope that lasted until our deranged and distant male escort, Vanilla Malloon, went about to his name-plucking business. He waddled much like a duck would, towards the girls fishbowl containing hundreds of different names across a multitude of cards and came out with one unlucky name.

"JASMINE EMERSON!"

The sea parted around a girl in the fifteen year old section, where a girl with wavy blonde hair makes her way towards the stage and if I had to guess, she was smirking at the thought of being Reaped. Well, at least Wyres has at least ONE tribute that might make it back. Once on stage, the blonde-haired girl seemed to find it funny that she was picked.

"And now, for the boys."

The odds are in my favor and I know it, only two cards in that entire bowl have my name on it. Two, out of hundreds. I repeat the calculations I had created to make myself feel better about The Reaping over and over again in my head, drowning out the sounds of everything else. It wasn't until I saw the other boys around me back away that I knew my name had been chosen.

"Cillian, my dear, I will not be kept waiting."

With tears in my eyes, I made my way towards the stage on legs made of jelly. The odds were supposed to be in my favor, my name was only in there twice, and yet, I am here, marching my way towards certain death. My days are numbered and I know it, as one glance at Wyres' tear-drenched face nicely reminds me. As I accended the steps, I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood next to Jasmine, the girl excited to go into the arena.

"Anything you'd like to say, Mr. Fusion?"

Oh, dear Malloon, I'd love to say a million things. I really would. Instead, I sign a simple goodbye to my District before I am forced to shake hands and whisked into the Justice Building and dumped into a tiny, sparcly furnished room. Luckily, I am not alone for long.

"Cillian, my dear Cillian." Wyres wraps me in his arms and cries into my shoulder. "You can do this, you are brilliant. Just get your hands on some machinery and get yourself out. Do you understand me?"

I signed back to him. "Are you coming with me?"

He shook his head and stared at the floor. "They...they won't let me. They are allowing Leah to mentor both of you because they don't want you getting special treatment. But if you need something in the arena, anything at all, sign it. More than likely they won't notice you doing it and I will use everything in my power to have it sent to you, don't you worry."

With tears in my eyes, I said goodbye to the man that has taken care of me all these years in the only way I knew how. I Love You. It was one of the first things he ever taught me to sign and I signed it overt and over again until he was ripped from my arms by Peacekeepers. Deep in my heart, I know this will be the last I will ever see of him.

**Just wonderfull! I believe these two authors deserve some reviews! Soooo Please! Get on with it :D**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update! Here we go! **

**Authors are **

**Loverman22 with Marina Del Rey**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel with Haku Kasumi!**

**Marina Del Rey**

The smooth feel of the clear blue water went over Marina's sandy tan skin. She slipped into the water and opened her pale blue eyes to smile with glee. She rose out of the water and floated back towards the golden brown shore. Marina loved the beautiful sea from this part of the world; many creatures swim and seem to dance under the water. She wrung out her dark red hair and grabbed her fluffy purple towel. Marina headed towards her father's new sardine factory. She opened the door and saw her father waving to her.

"Ciao!" said Marina, she couldn't help the word just seem to slip out. Marina remembered the day when her family was sent to the great country of Panem.

_ She had loved the salt of the air on their boat, but she really missed Naples. The soft pink orchids, the English ivy that spread throughout the city, the beautiful golden yellows and dark muted white columns. Marina had loved her small home and her three friends; Francesca, Sasha and Ashton. The four friends had shopped, played games, and had watched videos. She had loved it, but the sense of a new adventure had seemed to encircle and welcome her. She had kissed her friends cheek and Francesca had given her a charm bracelet that had glittered like gold and had the letters M, S, F, A on it. She had hugged them and had headed out on the boat._

The first few weeks were a little struggle but she always had pushed those thoughts away, when they bubbled up to the surface. She broke from her memory when her father started to shake her.

"Marina, Marina!" he said with a squeak. He gave a dazzling white smile and pushed back his dark brown red hair."Honey you should get ready the reaping, it will start soon." said her father with a heavily Italian accent.

"Arrivederci" said Marina, she flashed a smile and waved to her father. She closed the door and remembered today was the day where unfortunate kids will be sent to their doom. She tried to push the thought away and replaced them with the love she will receive from her mother. She walked down the sandy paved street and was confronted by her best friend.

"Marina, Marina!" shouted her best friend Sandy, she had thick shoulder length sandy blonde hair with freckles on her cheeks and light tan skin. She was wearing a navy blue fishtail dress with a thick golden necklace and dark black heels. "Someone forgot today was reaping day." said Sandy with a small smirk.

"Yea, I did," chuckled Marina "I think you can help me with picking a dress," said Marina. The two friends made it to Marina's nice two-story house. They ran straight to Marina's room. Sandy headed straight to the closet, while Marina took a nice warm shower and brushed her teeth.

Sandy saw most of Marina's expensive silk dresses in the no pile and Sandy pulled out a pale blue cocktail dress that had white accents.

"This, this is perfect!" said Sandy, she handed the dress to Marina and smiled.

"This _is_ perfect!" giggled Marina; she quickly shimmied on the dress and placed on some blush and dark red lipstick. She grabbed her charm bracelet and headed down the stairs. She saw her mother Evelyn; she curled out her dark brown hair and fed her little brother Frank. She kissed her brothers cheek and hugged her mother and headed out.

Sandy and Marina laughed and joked around until the town square came into view. The friends signed in and headed to their age areas. Sandy was a year older than Marina.

The escort came into view; she had soft lilac metallic skin. The escort seemed to glow and looked like a robot from the distance. She had dark purple hair that was kept in two huge bunches, she wore a dark purple poufy dress with a dark purple top with two huge black bat wings on the small of her back. Some bats were neatly designed on her skirt.

"Hello everyone!" she said excited! She waves and flutters her hands around. "Let's start our pick of these fine tributes that shall become a victor to represent us!" said the escort. She walked towards the females reaping bowl and picked out a name."Please come forward Marina Del Rey" said the escort.

Marina felt like a stake had been jabbed through her heart. She was the good girl, the one with the friends. She was always a good girl and she will never see or hear of her friends again. She felt the arm of a muscled man; she was getting dragged by peacekeepers. She held in her crying, she wasn't going to show weakness. Her father made her train for this moment. She went towards the stage and looked amongst the crowd. The escort walked towards the male's bowl and called out.

"Can you please come forward Haku Kasumi!" said the escort. Marina looked out towards the crowd and saw a small male come forwards she could see a soft dragon tattoo on his body. He looked fierce and very determined.

The peacekeepers dragged the tributes into the justice building.

The Justice building room was decorated with shells and images of turtles and bottlenose dolphins. There was a small aquarium in the distance. Small goldfish swam around the fake sea castle and dark blue rocks covered the bottom. Marina sat on the white sofa and stared at the sandy-carpeted floor. She heard the door jingle and Sandy came in. She had mascara running down her cheeks and shesmiled.

"Hello Marina, I got you this," said Sandy. She handed her a golden seashell charm. Sandy gave Marina a small hug and quickly made her way out of the justice building room.

**Haku Kasumi!**

'_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers'_

Since I, Haku Kasumi, have been sentenced to my death by the citizens of this brutal district, I would like to clear up several accusations that have been rammed down my throat for these past few years.

1. I am a career

This is only a partial truth. In order to gain any respect in this place, or even to survive, training as a career amongst the other children is the most effective solution. Not to mention I was pretty much forced into this by the orphanage that raised me. Yes, even the family deprived lesser citizens of district must still train as careers and bring them the glory they so truly want to flaunt. It's sick to see children only six or seven years old, wielding even a small knife and tearing one of those dummies to shreds. Why? Why must they be sentenced to such a lifestyle?

Don't call me a hypocrite. Yes, I have trained and still do but that isn't my full choice. If I don't, I normally am deprived of my access to food and water for the evening. Secondly, see my reason stated above.

Respect. It shouldn't be something I care about but unfortunately the pressure and punishments that followed without it is something too harsh to risk. I need the respect. That way, the pain I'd get otherwise doesn't shatter my cold exterior. I have to remain cold. I can't let emotions get the better of me. Not if I'm to protect and act as a role model for them. All of those young ones.

I just can't.

I can't fail them.

I have a reputation to live up to

To the many of you this may be true, but my ambitions of life do not match that of my family's tradition. Many of you know about the so called 'glory' my family name holds. Shortly before I was born my mother, the famous 'Aiko Kasumi' had won the games at the age of seventeen, whilst pregnant (an impressive feat I'll admit) with myself at the time. Though after winning her life, most unfortunately, shortly came to end as I was born. My birth and her death. Life and death as it were on the same day. My father, whom seems to be rather infamous as well, had not taken well to this. In truth he did not take well to me, so much even that he had volunteered as well the year after, though it resulted in his untimely demise. All in all, I was abandoned by two parents; two people that thought it was better to gamble their full bet on a game, with a cost too high, with lives that weren't even their own.

They were gamblers.

Abandoners.

Murderers.

Sinners.

Is that really a reputation worth living up to?

Still, I had heard around the many stories of my mother. A cruel, cold-blooded career, yet always set on the little 'miracle' as she named me so growing every day. Her comfort and care were something to be rivalled. A great love for children, and some claim even her sole purpose for winning, only wanting the best for her child.

Maybe that's not too bad of a reputation to live up to after all…

I don't eat

Yes, I'm skinny. Very skinny for a man as well, which somehow automatically makes me an anorexic too, with a dislike for eating. I'm never normally seen eating around you; only training or solving puzzles. Unlike you brain-dead bruisers I like to discipline my mind and soul as well as my physical being. It seems to have resulted in me being physically weaker than the rest of you, though that is no matter; I still have my speed and stealth, not to mention my wits which can out-do any tribute any time in the damned arenas.

And just to add to this, every orphan in district four knows my absolute love for sushi. I have to admit it is the one thing I am grateful for about living in this district. That delectable dish I just cannot resist. It'll be the one thing besides the poor children I'll be leaving behind that will be missed.

I fear this rumour may become true as I leave here though. Unless the Capitol actually serves my tastes that is…

I'm a coward

And somehow you all tried to fix this for me. You decided to turn me into district four's first reaped tribute in years all because I'm 'too much of a coward to just volunteer myself'. It wouldn't surprise at all if that reaping was fixed. Every one of your eyes on me, those judging eyes, like a jury that's just passed the verdict they've been waiting lay upon their victim. Even worse, those of you that gave me looks of approval, looks of pride.

I'm not scared of blood. I'm not afraid to fight for my life or to kill. I'm not frightened of any general phobias.

I'm terrified of what you'll begin to see me as.

I'll never let it show though. Even if I do win you'll never know the real me.

I'm a freak

All because of these eyes.

You think only these make me a freak? Because one happens to be blue and the other green? Both paler than the ghost like texture of my skin?

Then obviously you don't understand freaks.

Freak like them in the capitol.

Freaks like Jessamine Craner. Our oh so elegant escort for this year was certainly a sight to behold. I know I wasn't the only one thinking such a though because you all stared in confusion and amazement as well. Her luscious lilac skin adorned with heavy black makeup. Glasses too thick for her face. Hair a striking shade of purple, held in two ridiculous bunches. Dresses so large yet so dark, they make no difference to her shockingly skinny body (she was almost the same weight as myself, a scary though considering she's a grown woman, is that really a fine price to pay for fashion?). That tattoo, the black butterfly creeping out from just above her breast (admittedly an addictive one at that, hard to keep your eyes off). It that isn't freakish enough already, that silky yet questioning way she slowly uttered each syllable of 'Haku Kasumi'. A tone that sent enough shivers down my spine. A voice that immediately set the mood of trouble, that immediately left that curse on me.

If she wasn't enough of a freak then there's you.

All of you reading this. You career freaks. Somehow you don't grasp the idea that bloodshed does not equal glory. Somehow your minds have twisted into sick thoughts all focused on violence. I swear isn't the love of violence considered a mental illness? I do not blame you however, I blame the freaks that have done this to you; the freaks that keep passing on these thoughts like Chinese whispers, becoming worse by the generation.

I swear, if two different coloured eyes make me a freak, I fear what horrors I'll encounter in the arena.

'_Losing control of our feelings_

_We all must be dreaming this life away_

_In a world so cold'_

_~World So Cold by 12 Stone~_

**Wasn't it just so Beautiful? Congradulations to the two wonderful authors! And thank you so much Loverman22 for stepping in so quickly :D I really appreciate it :D**

**Please review :D**

**District 5 Reapings will be up shortly :D **


	6. District 5 Reapings

**Here is Happygoluckyclover with Lucianna Sabar! And Ruetheday with Elliot Thedeus!**

**First Up**

**Lucianna Sabar**

Lucianna, Luce or Lucy for short, wakes up to the sound of her brothers bursting through her bedroom door. Her usually straight strawberry blond hair's tangled as her blue eyes catch two figures standing in front of her. Lucy frowns. If her brothers keep on acting this immature, there won't be a girl in District 5 willing to go out with means they have more time at home to annoy her.

"I get it that you guys have completely nothing to do, but can you at least find a hobby that doesn't involve me? Unlike you two, I have a life you know..," says Lucy at the sight of her second brother, Jamie, randomly poking around her bedroom while muttering "is this new?" or "I've never seen this before" every five minutes or so.

"Like, find a girl decent enough to get married with? If that's what you're thinking, then nope. Not until you're old enough to survive the Reaping, of course," replies her oldest brother, Max, casually. "Come on, Jamie. Let's give our baby sister here some time to get ready."

Lucianna shakes her head as her brothers make their way out of her room and idly picks up an outfit for the upcoming event. She decided to go with the black collared top and white skirt. Lucy doesn't like to stand out of the crowd, but being the mayor's ex-daughter and little sister to two of District 5's Victors, she has no choice but to accept the little fame she's getting.

When she's finally ready, Lucy meets up with her fraternal twin cousins, Annalise and Terra, in order to avoid her brothers' further company. Annalise's brunette colored hair's covering her blue eyes like always and it seems that this time, she's desperately trying her best not to do anything about it.

"Annalise, how many times have I told you not to make a bet with Terra? She wins all the time!" Lucy laughs. "Yeah, remember the time when she made a bet with you about an eighteen years old getting reaped and won?"Annalise adds bitterly. "Honestly Terra, how do you that?!"

"I use my instincts, sister dear. Now go on and surrender," answers Terra as-a-matter-of-factly while fiddling with her dirty blond hair. The three of them continue to laugh along the way to the square in front of the Justice Building. They arrive just in time for the rebellion clip and go straightway to the 16 years old section.

Lucianna shifts uncomfortably as she senses her father's gaze on her. Since he's the mayor, he has the privilege to be on the stage with her Victor brothers. Lucy knows exactly what her father wants her to do; volunteering. He spent lots of money on buying all the weapons illegally from the Capitol to make sure her and her brothers are well-prepared for the Games.

"Lucy?" Annalise looks at her cousin with a true concerned expression plastered on her face as Lucianna blinks a few times to snap out of her thought and back onto the harsh reality that she's currently facing. "T-the escort... It's your name. Y-you're..."

"This year District 5's female tribute! Now come on hun, don't be shy..," snaps the escort before Annalise could ever finish her words. Even Terra who's usually looking pretty chill has a startled look on. Girls formerly standing closely beside her are now silently making a space big enough for Lucy to make her way comfortably without getting tripped or whatsoever.

Slowly yet slight surely, Lucianna walks into the stage where she's joined by her father and both of her brothers. Max and Jamie doesn't look pleased at all; pretty much the opposite to her father who's smirking the whole time, even during the boy's name being called.

After both tributes shake their hands together, they get pushed away into the Justice Building where they'll say their goodbyes to their beloved ones by a bunch a Peacekeepers. Once Lucy's safely inside the room they provided, her brothers burst through the door just like this morning. The difference is, this time, none of them are laughing.

"You guys are mentoring, right? I mean, surely that can't be that bad..," says Lucianna in attempt to light up the mood when Jamie suddenly hugs her tightly as Max launches a punch to her father. Wait, her father? He's actually care enough for her to say goodbye? No; that can't be it. He must be here to congratulate her or something like that.

"You're just mad because now that Luce is finally going into the Games, and more importantly, she's not as well-trained as you did back then." Her father speaks the first time seconds after the punch through his gritted teeth as if he's holding back a great amount of pain. "You regret all your silly behavior as you've come to realize that these all were for your own good."

"Nonsense. Leaving you was the best decision we've ever made, you selfish bastard! Don't you realize that you were just driving her insane? Your stupid unhealthy techniques in order to make us train more were the reason for the changes in her! Doesn't that itself is enough to open your eyes?!" Max shouts as Peacekeepers begin to barge in and pull them away from her.

"The answer to your previous question is..." Jamie, who's at the moment has loosen his grip on her and sets his emerald green eyes on her blue ones, finally opens his mouth. "No, we're not. Lucy, I'm afraid this time, you're on your own."

**Elliot Thedeus**

A skinny boy perches behind a post. His green eyes twinkle in the shifting light.

"Tom? Is everything ready?" The smooth voice of his 'step-monster' calls from across the house to the boy's father.

Elliot Thedeus moves from behind the post to the wall just outside the room she's in. Elliot ducks down to add some last minute adjustments to his project. After he moves back, he sets it free, into the next room. Elliot pokes his head into the room, only to watch his step-monster shriek. She swats the air like it's infested, when really the problem is on the ground. Elliot has just set a giant black mechanical spider into the room. He smiles as she leaps onto a nearby couch.

Elliot crouches down next to the wall and mans the controls, making the spider climb on top of the couch.

"TOM! TOM! HELP!" She screams. Elliot frowns, and then brings the spider back to him. If his father Tom saw him with the spider or the controls he'd be grounded for life.

Tom adores his new wife, while Elliot loathes her rich perfume and prissy attitude. He misses his dear mother who vanished one day and never returned.

Elliot races outside the house as quietly as he can. Elliot doesn't stop until he reaches the woods next to his house. He's never gone into them, although curiosity has almost got the best of him. Now, Elliot tosses the controls and the spider over the fence, where it's eaten up by the darkness.  
Then, Elliot hops through the back door and slips upstairs to his room without being noticed. He hears the step-monster, whose real name is Ella, whining in her high pitched voice about a large spider crawling about the house. She demands that Tom looks for it in the couch cushions, behind the doors and about everywhere else in the house.

While Elliot sits in his room he decides to get into his reaping outfit, pulling a light blue t-shirt over his head. Elliot puts a pair of dark brown pants. Once he's done he prances into the room where his father is still searching for the spider.

"She's gone mad, if you ask me," Elliot tells him. Tom doesn't respond. He just gives Elliot a look of hope."Hm… Well I'm going to the reaping, see you soon!" Elliot smiles politely to his father, then walks to the reaping.

It's in the town center, which isn't too far from his house. When Elliot sees a girl across the street, he waves to her. It's Lucianna Saber, the girl who doesn't live too far from him. Elliot has always thought she seemed nice. Lucianna smiles back. Elliot hurries the rest of the way to the reaping.

When he arrives Elliot is sorted into the fifteen year-old section. He waits ten minutes before the escort, Darius Kambien waltzes onto the stage. He makes a bunch of ridiculous hand movements while he says,

"I can't believe I'm here! I can't believe it! I mean, who gets to escort District Five? Oh right, that's me, gurl!" Darius looks like he's hyperventilating.

Their mentor Gregorian however sits coolly on a chair on the stage. As the citizens are forced to watch the video of the dark days, Darius tears up.

"This is so… precious! I love it!" He cheers afterwards. Elliot rolls his eyes. The video is horrible, not… precious one bit.  
The reaping starts five minutes later. Darius fishes into the reaping bowl, starting with the girls.

Elliot blocks it all out, just like he did with his mother's disappearance. All he knows is that in the end the girl he waved to on the street is on the stage next to the hideous escort. The three on the stage don't look like they'd ever be seen together- the relaxed, half-asleep Gregorian; The flamboyant, colorful Darius; and the mayor's cute and sweet daughter, Lucianna Saber.

"Now for the gentlemen! Oh, I can't wait!" Darius puts his hand into the reaping bowl and pulls out a short slip of bright white paper. He reads the name out loud,

"ELLIOT THEDEUS!" The boy with copper hair and dark brown eyes falters. This isn't supposed to happen. He's supposed to stay home, away from the Capitol for as long as he can. He isn't made for the Hunger Games. Elliot takes in a deep breath, and then walks to the stage, trying to remain strong.

"OUR TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT FIVE!" Darius calls, taking both tributes' hands into the air and cheering.

After the reaping, Elliot hangs his head down, only looking at the ground on his way to the Justice Building. When he reaches the room in which he'll see the people who which to say goodbye, the soft scent of flowers drifts into his nose. Elliot sighs, and then plops onto the chair. It still doesn't seem real to him.

"Elliot?" The first visitor calls. Elliot lifts his head and is greeted by a woman with curly blond hair.

"Ella?" The step-monster came to visit him? Ew.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you, although I'm sure that you'll be back," The step-monster starts. Her high-pitched voice rings throughout the Justice Building. Elliot remains silent, so she continues. "And I feel terrible that I haven't spent enough time with you these past years. And now I'm realizing how this, how I look to you, snatching your father up right after your mother…" Ella hesitates.

"-disappeared." Elliot whispers.

"Yes. After that. And you think I only want a part of your family for your father's looks or money or something silly." Why would Elliot think she wanted Tom's money? They lived in one of the smallest houses in District Five. "But really, I love your father. And I love you too Elliot. I know I haven't been fair to you and I haven't given you a chance to like bond with me, so I'm sorry. I truly am. I hope that when you come back we'll be able to spend more time together," Elliot's mouth hangs open for moment, and then he shuts it quickly.

"I'm sorry too, Ella. I haven't been fair to you either… I guess what you said was true… but also I haven't been fair to you either. It was me who set that spider in the house," Elliot gulps, expecting a temper tantrum. Instead Ella looks surprised. She regains herself though.

"That's alright. I can forgive you for that."

"And the frog in your bathtub?"

"Sure."

"And the dead fly in your soup?"

"I suppose."

"And that time I-"

"Yes Elliot. I want to start fresh. I can't wait for you to come home and spend time with Tom and me." Ella smiles, then pats Elliot's leg, gets up and leaves. Elliot is left in silence after that.

Not even his father visits him, yet the step-monster has.

**They were so beautiful! Tell me what you think of them and this chappie :D Great job 2 both of u :D**

**District 6 will be up shortly**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**Here is Lastsacrifice with December Halley and Bigmamadrama with Abhi Sauski!**

**First UP**

**December Halley**

By the time our dad and sister, Maddie, were up, David and I had been up for hours watching the 29th Hunger Games. This was normal for David and I, but we had gotten up extra early because this was the day everyone was supposed to be excited about. The Hunger Games. Everyone thought David and I loved this day but actually we both feared it.

"He faltered." David said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh." I looked at the screen and saw it was the final 3. One guy faltered for some reason, like he saw someone else there instead of the other guy. The guy took that falter to his advantage and chopped the guys head off.

"Ewww!" My 9-year-old sister, Maddie screamed. I quickly turned off the TV, hoping my dad didn't see.

"You know you guys aren't supposed to be watching that in front of your sister." My dad said walking down the stairs and into our tiny living room.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "Well…I'm going to get ready, the reapings are in two hours." I shuffled up the stairs and went to take a shower. I guess I had to much on my mind because it felt like as soon as I got in my brother was banging on the door.

"You've been in there for an hour! Get out!" David yelled. I hopped out quickly, grabbed a towel, and ran into our room. I quickly put my wavy blonde hair into a high ponytail because it was still wet from the shower. Then I went to my closet and pulled out the obvious hand me down purple dress. I laid it out on my bed and stared at it, the last time I had seen it was on my mom. There were no shoulder straps, a sweetheart neckline, and was knee length. I put it on and went down stairs.

"Ember you look beautiful." My dad said with a smile on his face, I had on nothing special but I guess today I reminded him of mom. David came down in a regular black tux with Maddie behind him wearing a pink dress that flutters out towards the bottom. Even though Maddie isn't old enough to be in the reapings yet she still insists on looking pretty.

"Is everybody ready?" My dad asks. We all shake our heads yes and leave our house, if you can even call it that. We live on the poorer side of District Six, we all share one room and one bathroom. Not fun.

I met up with my friend Alex half way there and I left my family to walk the rest of the way with her.

"So what do you think about that new kid from District 7? Pretty cute huh?" She says trying to keep my mind off the reaping but it doesn't work.

"Yea, I guess." I responded. We walked up to the table to get our blood drawn then walked to the 14 year old section.

"Man the escort actually doesn't look happy." I said to Alex. Usually the escorts were happy to be here or acted like it at least. At the moment our escort was standing on the stage looking like she just wanted this whole thing to be over. She probably hoped none of us won so she didn't have to go on the Victory Tour.

"Yup! So what do you think she looks like this year?"

"Maybe a moldy eggplant?" Alex laughed so hard she snorted and made all the girls in this section, and even some other sections, stare at us.

"That ones new!" Alex and I had this game where we tried to figure out what the escort looked like for that year. This escort had purple curly hair, green eyes, and long dress that had a feathery purple long train with a green vest underneath. When we couldn't enter the games we used to irritate the escorts by yelling the names we came up with when they walked by.

Before we could make any more jokes about the escort the rebellion video starts. After that's over the escort walks up to the female bowl without saying a word, sticks her hand into about to the middle, picks one, and then walks back to the microphone.

She takes a breath then says "December Halley." Once those words come out of her mouth I freeze. "Will December Halley please come to the stage?" She says with an annoyed look on her face. I unfreeze and squeeze Alex's hand. Maybe more for my comfort than hers then I walk up to the stage. I think I have a determined look on my face but I'm not sure. I get to the stage and I just stand there with what I'm sure is a determined look and square my shoulders. I take a quick look at my brother who has silent tears running down his face and I look to my dad who looks like he's about to completely break down but when Maddie pulls on his shirt and is sobbing he sobers up and takes her away. When the boy is called I don't even know his name I only shake his hand and walk in the building.

I'm sitting on a grey sofa when my sister and dad walk in. I stand up and my sister runs up to me, crying, and hugs me.

"You have to come back!" She says. " I'm rooting for you."

My dad comes to give me a hug and I whisper to him "Stay strong."

"You too." He steps away and they walk out while Alex and David run in.

They both run up to me and that's when I break into tears. "I can't do this." I say while still crying.

"You can't do this?" David questions. " What have we been doing these past four years of our lives?! Watching those Hunger Games and practicing? You CAN do it . You just have to try. I love you sis."

"Love you too." Are the only words I can manage as we hug again and he walks out. Alex gives me a silver bracelet with a heart dangling from it.

"I bought this in case this ever happened." It had her name engraved on the front and mine on the back.

"This must have cost a fortune!" I exclaimed.

"I have my ways." She said winking. "Good luck I'll be watching but fight like I'm always watching!" She hugged me tight and right as the peacekeeper, which happened to be her dad, opened the door and let her out. I sat back on the sofa and out the bracelet on, my only reminder of home in the capitol.

**Abhi Sauski**

The sound of rusted train carts and the soft rolling of train engines sound in the distance. Abhi grabbed the small dagger in his hand and jumped on the small manikin. He tore the manikins feathery skin, and bit into his neck. Abhi rose with cotton in his mouth, he spit it out and stared at his trainer in the distance. His new uncle Vincent had a bottle in his hand, he was sickly pale. His eyes seemed almost bloodshot.

"Goof job." he said with a slur, he seemed woozy he staggered his way towards a leather chair and fell asleep.

Abhi loved his uncle but he tries to dull away his pain from when he was in the hunger games that was over eighteen years ago. He moved away from the basement and headed into his house.

"Stan, Stan" he cried, he went through the house and found his new dad in the kitchen. He was cooking some toast and sliced up some nice red apples. Abhi smiled and loved his new life.

When Abhi was five he moved from his home in japan and came to Panem. His family had to flee from invaders. His parents expected so much from him, he was made fun of at school for being foreign.

Abhi remembered the day when he had enough he was nine and a girl named Ember would not stop making fun of him. So he pulled her dark auburn colored hair and grabbed her warm tannish colored neck. He started chocking her, her face started to turn pale when a peacekeeper grabbed him off. He was charged with assault and was sent to hard labor for six-months. Abhi would often visit his family and they stopped talking to him. He would go to their house and be stopped by peacekeepers. Abhi remember when he was ten and became a hunter-gather. He lived off of rats and dandelions that were in an abandoned train lot where he lived. He got a steady job and eventually got a job as an oil changer in a car company. He then developed a loving relationship with the owner and decided to live with him, his new father made him train since then so if he gets reaped he'll be prepared.

Abhi broke from his memory and grabbed a slice of toast, the dark warm toast slid down his throat. He loved toast and ate a slice of an apple.

Abhi went towards the stairs, he washed his sweaty dirt clung body and brushed his teeth. He dried himself off and combed out his dark black flared hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at his dark brown almond shaped eyes. Even though he was Japanese, he was always made fun of for being different but he liked it. He grabbed a nine pint stripped dress shirt, with dark colored dress pants and a thin black tie.

Today would be his first reaping and he was very excited, he never took out tesserae and was glad he never did. He waved goodbye to Stan and walked his way down towards the town square.

The reaping stage came into the distance; he quickly signed in and stood amongst the other twelve year olds. They seemed to make a circle around him trying to avoid him. He saw many of them give him dirty looks and horrible stares. He saw the escort walked onto stage, she seemed kind of upset and bored. She showed the famous video and Abhi watched with pride. He loved to have glory, to finally show his parents that we weren't a screw up that he was worth something. The escort made her way towards the females bowl and grabbed out a nice piece of paper.

"Let's see who will die next." she said with boredom

"Please come forward December Halley!" the escort said. He saw a nice looking girl with wavy blonde hair make her way towards the front. She stood beside the escort and waited patiently. The escort waddled her way towards the male's side and reached in and chose a name.

"Please come forward, Abhi Sauski" she said. I make my way up I hear snickers in the background and hear some unnoted comments.

"Almond eyes, foreigner, freak" they all shout I feel a tear fall. I grab the mic from the escort.

"I hope I comeback so I beat all your sorry butts when I get back" I shout. The escort grabs the mic and we are pushed into the justice building.

The justice building is very warm, the room is painted a rusted color and there are blue and white strips that cover the other half of the wall. The door opened and he saw his new family walk in, they had tears in their eyes. His father Stan moved towards him and sat on the dark brown couch with him. Abhi gave his father a hug and his father returned it the smell of smoke and oil mingled together. His father wiped a tear away and moved back.

"Please come back and be careful," said Stan he ruffled his dark brown buzz cut. He exited the room and left him and his uncle, he was sprawled on the armchair.

"First, I just want to say kill the careers," said his uncle; second I want you to get a good pack and kill the tributes in the bloodbath he spoke quickly. He sauntered out of the room and Abhi was left with his thoughts

**Amazing, Beautifull job :D Please review :D**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**Hey guys! I hope u like this chapter! Here we have Emeraldpaw with Ario Maggio! And DanceLikeNoOneIsWatching with Wish Si Tronan!**

**Wisha Si Tronan**

"Wisha," I heard someone mutter in a familiar voice that made my blood run cold, I grit my teeth and turn vicious words about to rip out of my mouth.  
"I think its best you leave Amala," Remi says bitterly placing a hand on my shoulder signaling me to restrain myself.  
"I would like to see my daughters Remi, if you would be so kind as to leave us," Amala bites glaring at her younger sister. I hated what this woman had turned into, when I was younger I remember her being cheerful and full of love this person was just a woman with the face of my mother.  
"Just go away Amala! We don't want you here, at all!" I practically scream at her. Laya turns around and recognition sets in her face. I knew she disliked Amala but she was more forgiving towards her. I would have nothing to do with this shell of my mother who made Remi what she is today.  
Amala turned and threw a glare over her shoulder at Remi which made me want to snicker; she had brought this on herself.  
The axe that I have held for so long it had molded to my hands slams violently into the tree causing it to shake but still cutting through the thick wood.  
"You know it's dangerous to be in the woods alone, might get eaten be a bear."  
"You know it's dangerous to sneak up on someone holding an axe," I retort and turn around seeing Blye and her chestnut colored hair.  
"Please babe you know I'd kick your **," She says casually pulling herself up into the tree house that was starting to rot away.  
"Are you scared?" I ask concern etching into Blye's fine features.  
"Scared of what?" She asks softly afraid that I'll snap again.  
"Of being reaped, of dying."  
"Of course I'm scared Sha, I don't know how anyone wouldn't be but for now we need to live in the moment and appreciate what we have," She weakly says and then smiles "I'll race you to your house."  
I push the axe into the tree house and sprint through the thick forest that I should be helping to cut down.  
"I knew I'd win," I say between puffs as we stand in front of my house getting our breathe back.  
"Liar! I went easy on you," she defends. I snort and walk inside kicking my boots off and heading upstairs to my bedroom to see a silvery dress lying on my bed. I pull the dress on and pull a brush through my hair curling it slightly and pulling some heels on.  
"You look sexy chika!" Blye calls as I walk downstairs wolf whistling at me I turn and raise my eyebrows as she looks amazing to.  
"So do you my sexy chika," I say as I walk over and give her a hug as Laya walks in. Her hair is simply tied up and a purple skirt and a white spaghetti strap top adorn her body.  
"You look hot!" Blye calls to her as she walks into the kitchen rolling her eyes at Blye's comment. Remi rushes in at that moment pushing out the door and exclaiming we are late.  
I can feel the back of my neck burning in the intense sun as we wait for the reaping to begin. Blye, Laurel, Saffara and I are gathered in a little circle hugging as Saffara groans about the sun.  
"Well isn't it exciting!" Elliee screams in her high pitched voice causing a few people to wince. She stood there in her fluorescent pink dress giggling and mouthing the words that she had heard too many times. Mason sits low in his chair looking bored brainless.  
"Ladies first," She says reaching into the reaping ball and pulling out the unlucky 'lucky' girl. I turn to Blye and roll my eyes as she makes a huge fuss out of pulling the name out. "Wisha Tronan!"  
Me, she called me. My blood runs cold as I walk through the corridor of kids that have cleared away once they spotted me. I can feel tears brimming in my eyes as I walk slowly towards the stage kids are staring at me like I've killed someone but In a few weeks I just might have.  
"Wisha!" A familiar voice shrieks in fear, my baby sister. "No! I volunteer! You don't have to go!"  
"Yes I do Laya, now go back and sit down," I say harshly turning her around and giving her a little shove. She spins back and the peacekeepers come forward and start pulling me up leaving her sobbing and screaming.  
"That was your sister right?" Elliee says enthusiastically making me want to pretty much vomit.

"Yes."

"Alright, and now for the boys!" She walks over to the other bowl and sticks her hand in calling out the name of a scrawny little twelve year old boy. My heart is immediately warmed as an older boy steps up and takes his place leaving the little boy in thankful tears.  
"What's your name?" She is pretty much jumping up and down with excitement.  
"Arlo Maggio," the boy says quietly looking down.  
"These are our two wonderful tributes that will be representing District 7 in the Hunger Games! Shake hands you two!" We turn and shake hands before the peacekeepers pull us into the justice building and into the plush rooms where we will be saying our maybe final goodbyes.  
"Wisha!" Laya calls as her head pokes into the room running towards me as Remi shuts the door.  
"It's going to be okay," I whisper to Laya gently stroking her brown hair.  
"Why didn't you let me volunteer for you?" She sobs fat tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Because you would be here instead and that would be the worst thing I could do, as long as you're safe Laya I'll be fine," We hug and I cradle her for a bit before they are brutally torn from my grasp. Blye, Laurel and Saffara come in next.  
"I'll make sure nothing happens to them Sha," Blye mutters as Laurel and Saffara sob.  
"Thank you, Blye."  
"I want you to have this, to think of me, while you're in the games," She hands me her gold necklace which is decorated with rubies in the shape of the heart. "It's a locket with the four of us."  
"I'll miss you guys," I whisper accepting my fate as I am pulled from the room and driven to the train.

**Ario Maggio**

The sun; bright, happy, full of life, was not Arlo's mood for reaping day as it streamed through the window of his bedroom. This was the year…this was the year Katrina could be reaped. Her bright chocolate brown eyes, so full of hope and joy as she looked at him…he would not stand for them to be shattered, broken like glass. Rising out of his navy blue bed, he stretched, looking around for the clothes that his mother had laid out for him. Pulling them on, he proceeded to his sister's room, who was wearing a pink and white zebra-patterned dress, and was twirling around the room as his mother, Daphne, was trying to attack her with lipstick.  
"Katrina! Is that how a proper lady should behave?" Arlo's mother scolded her, her red dress complimenting Daphne's dark skin. Sneaking up behind his younger sister, he grabbed her in a hug, causing Katrina to squeal with delight. She giggled, twisting and turning in his grasp, trying to escape. After a few moments of struggle, she finally gave in, and after everyone was ready (with only part of the old house destroyed), they walked through the District. The woods were silent, even without the roar of the machines, Arlo could usually hear the birds and various creatures running about. Today though, the District seemed to holding's it breath, like the calm before the storm.  
At least, it was calm before Will appeared. The young twelve year old was Katrina's crush (and about 500 other girls too), and was, most importantly, the mayor's son. As Arlo began his quiet journey, he spotted the boy approaching from behind them, his fancy outfit and bronze hair gleaming in the sunlight. He was well fed, rich, sweet, and the most innocent twelve year-old you could come by. Yeah right, besides being pretty sweet, he was an arrogant brat who flauted his power on everyone. Now, before you get the wrong idea, Arlo's family was not poor, not at all, indeed, they did't have to worry about money or food. Though there was a time, right after his father had left them for some rich Capitol woman ad they were forced onto the streets, lying and sneaking their way into places, until his grandmother died and left them a great deal of money. Arlo was't happy at that time, indeed he made some wrong decisions (involving a hawk, some cake, and a million dollar ring), but that was what formed him to what he was. That's when he realized that he cared for people, and that he wasn't going to end up as one of those "Big bad black tough guys". Will was lucky, and he knew it, showing it off whenever he could, complaining when his family went to District 1 or got $1000 dollars for his allowance.  
"Hey Kat" Will said, approaching his younger sister with a playful smirk on his face as he ruffled her hair, causing his mother to emit a strange sound, like a growl from a cheetah, mixed with a snort of disapproval. She could see through Will's façade as well as Arlo, and knew not to trust him. Still, neither could sway his little sister's feelings, and as he saw a blush appear on her delicate face, he knew that they hadn't gone away. As the chatted for a few minutes, Arlo was surprised to see how Katrina's eyes lit up with happiness. She truly cared for the boy, and he wanted to see that sparkle never die out.  
Lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed the trip there until he felt his sister dislodge herself from his arm and scurried into her own age group. After a while of chatting aimlessly with the other boys in the 17-year old section, their escort, Elliee appeared, her face looking like one of the dolls his sister played with. Her name was high pitched and sounded like a squeal, something their escort did a lot. As she approached the microphone, she let out a high-pitched giggle that made Arlo wince, smiling brightly to everyone around her. "Hello District 7! Oh how marvelous it is to see you again, I missed you this year!" she squealed, over-bright, over-cheerful, and it drove Arlo insane that a person could always be this happy.  
"Alright let's do the ladies first!" she announced, waddling over to the big glass bowl on purple heels. Dramatically pulling out a white slip, she gave a small giggle and announced "Wisha Si. Tronan!" she announced with a grin, scanning the girls. Arlo was doing the same, and spotted the dark-haired girl rise from the sea of 15-year olds, a confident look on her face. Though it was obvious-she was startled by the looks in her eye, and shoved another girl away who looked like she was about to volunteer. Must be a sibling, he thought to himself, as he studied the younger girl with the same dark hair and green eyes.  
Gazing at the siblings, he was surprised when he heard the name "William Arthur!" she announced with a grin, ignoring the horrified shock from the mayor beside her, who stared at his son with great sadness. And he wasn't the only one. Katrina lurched forward with a cry, her eyes filled with tears and sorrow, screaming for Will. Arlo couldn't bear to see the heartbreak in her eyes, so, without truly realizing what he was doing, he pushed forward through the crowd, uttering the words that would save his sister's heart-and possibly end his.  
"I volunteer!"  
A shock rippled through the crowd, staring at the boy. The level headed calm one, previous thug and now gentleman who walked people across the street. Will just stared at the ground, shock clearly surrounding the young boy. Walking forward like he couldn't hear his sister, he stared straight ahead, trying to appear calm and intimidating. He cleared his mind of any thought and simply watched the sun. Breathe in, breathe out, again and again. The process was repeated and he sat there, staring at nothing, not wanting to hear any cries. He let himself be lead into the Justice Building, but he hardly noticed the rich oak wood ceilings or the gold floors. He was numb with shock. Why in the world did he do this? Was he insane?  
"ARRRRRRLLLLLLOOOO!"  
His sister burst into the room, tears flying. His mother followed, for once not worried about how the tears were ruining her makeup. There was no anger in their gazes, no disapproval, only pure heartbreak. Arlo wished he could take it all back. "I'm so sorry, it's just-I couldn't bear to send Will off to his death, he would die in the bloodbath" he managed to get out.  
"Arlo, I care more about you than Will, and mom does too, I-I don't want you to die!" Katrina cried out, leaping into her brother's arms. He held her there, not knowing what to say or do-after all, it was his fault. His mother wrapped his arms around him as well, and they shared one last moment as a family together. As the peacekeepers lead them out with kicking and screaming, all he could do was wait and watch.  
Not expecting any other visitors (friends had already come) he was surprised when the door opened and Will was standing there, his face still red from crying. Glaring at the boy who he had previously hated, he found he couldn't hate him, no matter how much he wanted to. Going over to the twelve-year old, he leaned close to him. "Everything is going to be all right, your fine. J-just take care of Katrina, you hear?"  
"I promise that I will. And t-thank you-you saved my life. I would have died if I went into the games" the boy replied, pulling off the ornate blue ring that he always wore. "Keep this with you as a sign of good luck-and a sign of power. That ring is extremely important, but you need it a lot more than I do" he said, blinking back tears.  
Shocked by the boy's kindness, Arlo simply stared-lost for words at the ring as Will backed out of the room. Not until the door closed with a click did he let his tears fall-splattering all over the ring, like rain on the ocean.

**That was wonderful! Amazing job to both writers! Please review to let them know how they did! Until next time! It might be awhile because the district 8 male was just replaced! **


	9. District 8 Reapings

**Hey guys! Here are Shanixx with Amber Alice Thymnds! And loverman22 with Patches O'Neil**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

**Amber Alice Thymnd's POV**

I hear my name being called. At first I freeze in place. I look at my sister in relief. She's looking at me. I can sense her fear. I'm scared too, but I breathe deeply and force myself to walk towards the escort. I look back at my sister. She looks like she's about to say something, so I shake my head. I force a small smile on my face and climb the little steps, standing beside Menaver, the escort, and smile lightly at him. My sister isn't a mentor this year, but her mentor is. She is with all the past Victors, which are few. She's not just crying, she's desperately bawling at the fact that her little sister has just been chosen. I sigh and turn again to the rest of the District. I don't want to see her. Or Dannie. Or Ry. She must be breaking down at this. I know that, but there's nothing to be done.

They call the male tribute. I have absolutely no idea who he is, but I don't care about that. We get presented to the public and then we are lead to separate rooms in the Justice Building. I sit on the velvet couch and stare at the door. my sister Danielle comes in first. She is a bawling mess, that runs and hugs me, burying her face in my chest. I stroke her hair and laugh lightly. "Dannie..." I whisper to her. She looks at me, completely puzzled. "w-why in hell are you laughing?!" she asks, letting a small smile form on her lips. "I'm gonna be fine" I answer "I'm strong enough to survive in there" I add, as I wipe away the tears from her cheeks "and then I'll come back and we'll have another house in the Victor Village. Okay?" As I speak, I'm still stroking her hair, trying really hard to smile and sound confident. Danielle nods and smiles "okay" she answers, happily. "but you have to promise!" she adds. I laugh "okay, okay, I promise I'll do my best to win this thing" I say. We spend the next of the time speaking about what I'd do with the new house, and then she gets called out.

I let myself stop smiling for my own sake and my mother comes in. she looks like crap to, but not as much as Danielle. It's almost like she was trying! I roll my eyes. "mother..." I say, dryly, looking away. "Amber, please, could you at least look at me? this could be the last time we..." "don't say that! I haven't even gone in there and you're already taking me for dead! why don't you just trust me?! I'll manage to do this just like Kath did!" I interrupt her. She always does this kind of stuff. She never trusts me. "okay, whatever you want... I just... I need you to have this" she says, handing me a silver ring. her old engagement ring. the one she took off when dad left. I look away "I already have a token, mom..." I say, as coldly as I can "the ember piece" she says, almost with hatred. "my dad's ember peace" I correct her, putting my hand around the small ember that hangs from a black leather string around my neck. "okay... I guess..." she sighs "as you wish..." and she gets out.

I stare at the floor. I don't expect who comes in next. I didn't expect HIM to come. I didn't want him to come. "you look surprised" Joe, my stepfather says, in his rough voice, as he walks towards me. "why are you here?" I say, not looking at him. "well, I just guessed I needed to say goodbye" he says, as he pins me to the couch and starts doing what he usually does to me. he starts touching me everywhere. he's hurting me. I try so hard not to scream in pain, my lungs, throat, lips and everything that you use to scream is hurting too. No matter how many years pass, it still hurts as much as it did the first time, even if I stopped bleeding afterwards two years ago. At least he made it quick this time. having just two minutes, he couldn't do much, but I'm bleeding again. I thank God the couch is red and stop the bleeding with some paper tissues, and then get dressed before someone else comes in. I hate this. That's why I'm not really scared. whatever happens from now, this was the last time. There's two possibilities from here: I die or I move out to a new house. Either of both will make him stop it.

As soon as I'm done, the peacekeepers come in and take me to a car, along with the other boy. I clench my fists lightly all the way from the Justice Building to the train. I go straight to the room that's supposed to be mine, to shower and change my clothes, because I have a tough smell of blood, even though I cleaned it all, and I don't want anyone to notice. I specially don't want the mentor to notice. When I'm done, I put some of the clothes in the closet and sit on the bed, and then, just then, I start crying silently. the dor is, anyways, locked, so there's no chance anyone will see me like this. I'll just wait until we are called to eat, but, for now, I'll be safe in this room that's not actually mine. I don't notice, but I fall asleep after a while and, as always, nightmares come. They don't frighten me that much anymore.

* * *

**Patches O'Neil**

The repeating sound of soft rain seemed to be never ending. It repeatedly keeps hitting the tin roof Patches was sleeping under. He wrapped himself closer. He wrapped the rattled yellow cover and heard the clocking of a peacekeeper rifle. He the gruff voices of men, they seem to surround the small house. He rose up slowly and looked outside, the dirty window obstructed his sight but he could only make out dozen so far. He managed to allude this defuses for six months now and they finally caught up to him, he rushed to a small crawl space and hid in it. It had been four years since his father kicked him out of the house, his father decide he was of no use and left on the street for dead. He hid amongst the shadows and watched his father become mayor. He figured his father wanted him back when he saw a wanted poster of him, ever since then the peacekeepers have been on his tail. He broke from the thought when he heard a door open. The sound of a million men with dark combat boots rushed in, the peacekeepers checked everywhere. They threw open closet doors and pushed open the cabinets and flipped over the couch.  
"He isn't here" shouted a very gruff male peacekeeper  
"Did you check the crawlspace" shouted a shrill female peacekeeper she walked towards the crawlspace. They opened the small door and she pulled at Patches with glee.  
"I found him" she shouted, Patched grabbed her long blonde hair and threw her to the ground. He tried to run but was tazzed by a huge dark skinned male peacekeeper. He feels the hurting sensation and started to contort, he finally closed his eyes.

Two years later-  
Patches stared at the thickly layered human-like dummy that stood on the other side of his small gym. He heard the call of the previous Victor "Woven-Annie Jones" she was only eighteen. Woven had won the games three years ago and said she will refrain from mentoring any future tributes, she found it so sad to be a victor. Patches has always admired her strength she had given him her tape to find new tactics to survive just in case he was ever reaped. He remembered the soft ever green grass and the huge meadow that covered the arena. The only things in sight where tall grasses that had to be at least six feet tall and medium sized boulders dotted the entire place. Woven had her dark blonde hair in a ponytail and she managed to grab a pack. She killed three kids in the bloodbath with interesting item knitting needles. She cried that night staring straight at the tributes she killed. The arena went ablaze, Woven awoken to the sound of a roar in the distance she saw a molten red lion. The mutt roared fire and its mane glowed a fiery white. Woven ran the smell of smoke filling her lungs, she started to get dehydrated and felt her tongue getting drier. The beast was on her heels, she could feel the heat burning her calves and she saw a rock formation that had a thin alley she could get in swiftly. Woven ducked in and slid into a small tunnel to the right and the beast roared blowing fire through the tunnel. She was relieved when the beast left. The next four days were very eventful; it seemed everything was after her. She narrowly escaped a battle with careers, gigantic eagles swooping at her and the fire lion again. Woven was excited to live to the final two; she was left with a very buff boy from eleven. Woven was chased by what looked like scarecrows with scythe, she meet the buff boy by the lake. He looked very determined he rushed at her but she did a tuck and roll and dodged his fury. She grabbed the last knitting needle she had and stabbed him in the back. He fell with a thud in the lake but he was still alive, she rushed down by the lake and grabbed a thin strand of string and suffocated him. She fell in the river and cried the announcement came on can she was airlifted off. Patches was broken from his memory and grabbed the knitting needle and stabbed the vital areas quickly. Woven praised his work and shouted "I'll meet you outside" she said. She went up the spiral staircase and Patches followed. Woven was his only friend since his father brought him back. His father had been a control freak scheduling everything in his life from using the bathroom to eating dinner. Patches became rebellious around ten and his father kicked him out until he wanted him four years later. He didn't mind, he rushed into his room and grabbed a dark purple dress shirt with a light gray sweater and some dark dress pants and a black tie. He meet up with Woven and they rushed towards the reaping stage, when the two finally made it the female tribute was already called. Patches stood amongst the rest of the other sixteen year olds. The escort made her way towards the males bowl and pull out a piece of paper.  
"Come on up Patches O'Neil" she shouted, Patches put his hands in his pocket and gave a sullen look. He stood on stage and was ushered by the peacekeepers to enter the justice building.  
Patches stood in the room; it was plastered with different animal prints on the walls, chairs and carpet. The door opened and his father walked in and ran towards him.  
"I love you" he shouted he grabbed Patches, but patches didn't return the favor. His father rushed out the room and the door opened again, this time Woven appeared. She came and grabbed his face, plunging his lips on her. Patched drank in her scent and was delighted, they kissed for a minute and she left smiling.

* * *

**I hope u all enjoyed! Please review and expect D9 reapings to be up soon :D**


	10. District 9 Reapings

**Here is District 9!**

**Loverman22 with Farro Ragweed and**

**Sgarnett99 with Venus Aeterna!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

**Venus Aeterna**

I have to marvel at Panem's state of juxtaposition. There is so much beauty and sheer power to it, and yet, at the same time, it's so ugly.

I hate the word ugly. It is not an attractive word. It is a word that provokes thoughts of poverty-stricken coal miners, crazed tributes trying to eat the heart of their victims (it has happened), families dying of starvation. It's all ugly, and all a disgrace. I can't stand it.  
See, beauty is a thing of importance. People must put stock into beauty, otherwise they will get nowhere. Your appearance is the first impression people have of you, your face and looks. It is the only chance you get before the judging commences.  
I'm not simply shallow. I have just proven that beauty is important. Everyone thinks so low of the coal miners in District Twelve because they are ugly, poor and sad. There is no draw to being around them. The truth is not always pretty, but that is it.  
The beauty of the nation, though, is undeniable, even among all the ugliness of the outlying districts. The Capitol is so powerful, beautiful in the metaphorical sense, and its cobbled streets, shining buildings and brightly coloured people are quite pretty. The fact that they can force children to kill each other just proves how powerful they are. And that, while some may not believe it, is beautiful too.  
District Nine is beautiful. Stone paths, snowy winters, quaint little shops. Warm, happy homes (some, at least, like mine) and vast, powerful fields adorn the district. Many of the people are ugly, and I don't deny it. Many of their living situations are ugly, and so are their physical bodies. But there is undeniable beauty, particularly the grain fields, and I love my home for it.  
I could sit here and marvel at its power all day, but I can't, because I have to the Reaping. I don't mind the prospect of the Reaping, or the fact that I may be picked for it; quite the contrary, really. I have been privately trained for the Hunger Games all my life, my father being a former District Four citizen and Hunger Games fanatic. He wanted me to be just like a Career child, and he had the money to pay for a trainer. So now I am completely competent using throwing knives. I am a fast and graceful runner. I am clever beyond my years. I really could win the Hunger Games if I wanted to, if I was picked, even though I'm only fifteen.  
Resignedly, I rise and walk slowly back home, along the brick paths and under a canopy of bright green that blocks the intense sunlight. I don't want to go to the Reaping; not because I'm afraid of getting picked (I won't; my name is in there four times and this is a poor district) , but because all of the other fifteen year olds of the district will be there, and they hate me. It's not my fault that I'm prettier, richer, more skilled and more intelligent than them. They are simply jealous, and it irritates me to no end. I can't stand to be around such ugly, annoying, poor, jealous children. I would much rather be practicing my knife skills with my private trainer, or sitting in the grain fields.  
I sigh and make my way up the steps and pull open the oak door at my house.  
"Hello, father," I call, peeking inside. The house feels empty and bare, all is quiet and still; but I know my dad and little brother will be in here somewhere.  
"Venus?" A voice calls.  
My six year old brother, Adar, comes bounding down the stairs and says excitedly, "It's reaping day today, Venus!"  
"Does that excite you?" I ask, stroking his black hair. He looks up at me, confused.

"What?"

"I asked if that excited you," I answer softly, sitting down at a plush couch. "I might be picked, you know. Even though I did not have to take tesserae. My name is still in that bowl, four times."  
Adar looks confused. "But…daddy says it's an honour to get chosen. He trains you for it. It's a good thing."  
I smile sadly. "I suppose, but do you know what happens to the tributes who don't win?"  
He shakes his head.  
"They die," I reply with a small smile, and add, "I would prefer to live, Adar. Something called self-preservation." I could win. But I don't want to have to risk anything. It's too dangerous.  
"Self-preservation," he murmurs, and says, "Still, Venus. Daddy says it's an honour."  
"I know," I reply, making my way up the stairs, not bothering to argue. Someday, he will learn that it is not, in fact, a good thing to go to the Games. Not unless you are certain that you can win. And I am only ninety-nine percent certain.  
"Venus." I'm cornered on my way into my room by my father, dressed in a Peacekeeper uniform. "Were you out training?" He asks.  
"No, I was in the fields," I reply. "I don't like training, father. I'm not going to volunteer, you know."  
"Why not?" He asks, mystified. "It's an honour. I pay for you to be trained privately."  
"I know," I say. "But I was teaching Adar about something called self-preservation. I could die, and I do not like that prospect. If I'm reaped, then so be it. I will not, however, volunteer for what could mean my death. I'm not an idiot."  
He rolls his eyes. "Maybe I should stop paying for your private training sessions, then?"  
"Do what you like. It is not a question of you financial state; we both know you're perfectly well-off, whether or not you pay for my training," I tell him, before making my way into my large bedroom to wash up for the reaping ceremony.  
A white dress lies on my bed. It's strapless, made of a flowing, silky material, and looks striking against my dark skin. Many people in the district don't have time for things such as nice reaping dresses, or even looking nice at all, but like I said, I believe it's one of the most important things about a person. I pull the dress over my head, admiring the way it hangs on my body-last year, it was too big. It's customary to dress well for the reaping, and I've hated having to wear the overly large dress until now.  
"Venus! Come down!" My father calls. "It's time to go to the reaping!"  
I sigh. I know that it's time to go, does he think me stupid?  
I make my way down the oak stairs, clasp my brother's hand and walk out the door. "I'll meet you afterwards," Father says. I nod; he will have Peacekeeper duties to take care of. It goes like this every year.  
My dad disappears out the door and I follow, making sure to keep hold of my little brother as we make our way to the town square, where the Reaping ceremony will be held in front of the Justice Building. Our escort is there already; he is the definition of a Capitol person; the epitome of stupidity. The escort is suave and needy, chirpy, irritating, and not fashionable in the least. The Capitol's idea of beautiful is truly absurd at times. Only the people born with beauty should be allowed to have it, and there's something very unappealing about the plastic manner of their faces. The clothing is splendid, though.  
"Where do I go, Venus?" Adar asks, looking up with me at fear when we reach the square.  
"Where you always do. Go stand with the people and wait for me. I'll come find you right after. You mustn't worry." He looks up at me with big brown eyes.  
"Are you going to volunteer?"  
"No, little one. I'm not. I'll see you after."  
I make sure Adar is standing outside the gated area for twelve to eighteen year olds, where he won't get lost. Surely I will not be reaped- if I was, I don't know where he would go. It is just another reason to resent mother for leaving as soon as my little brother was born. And now she lives a life of luxury in the Capitol, while my father works hard every day, making money to give us a good home, to have a personal trainer for me in case I were to be reaped. I give my name and the peacekeeper waves me past, ushering the next scared child forward. I stand with the other fifteen year old girls, not talking to anyone.  
Nobody speaks to me, I don't speak to them. It's a silent agreement. They dislike me simply because I am more privileged than them. Simply because I train. 'Unfair,' they would say.  
'You would train, too, if you had the money,' I would reply. I cannot let their irrelevant opinions get in the way of my success, though. And if I'm ever Reaped for the Hunger Games, I will succeed.  
Because I have training.  
And the rest of the peasants I share a district with don't.  
Who will be laughing then?  
The mayor introduces himself and begins his speech on the history of Panem. Quite frankly, I detest the sound of his voice. It bores me. I don't believe, years of listening to the same thing over and over, anyone would enjoy listening to him talking. I know that a 'great nation rose out of the ashes of Panem'. Why does he insist on saying it over and over? By the time we're eighteen, most of us could repeat the history of Panem and the Treaty of Treason back word for word.  
"And so it was decreed that each year, the twelve districts of Panem shall…" I tune his voice out again. If he is getting on to the Treaty of Treason, we must be close to finishing this whole ordeal. Then I can go home.  
Finally, our escort mounts the stage. Jerragen Minoes. Scarlet hair, overenthusiastic, overdone clothes. Honestly, can't some people see that simplicity is also beautiful?  
The people I share a country with, my God.  
To be quite honest, I dislike Jerragen. He irritates me. He acts flamboyant, prissy, and loud. He probably doesn't even know what sarcasm is.  
"Welcome, District Nine! You do not know how excited I am to be here! And I know that you're, like, super excited, right?" Jerragen asks. I raise an eyebrow. A smirk spreads across my face. That is not a question you ask in District Nine. This man has no tact. Or he's just an idiot.  
When there isn't any response to Jerragen's question, he says hurriedly, "Okay, well, let's get to the Reaping then! Ladies first, as per usual!"  
Jerragen puts his hand into the girl's bowl and swishes his hand around, grinning. I can't help hoping, a tiny part of me, that I'm not Reaped. I could win, surely. But what if I didn't? What if I did go, and I died? If my private training sessions weren't enough?  
Calm yourself, Venus, I command myself silently. It won't be you.  
"Venus Aeterna!"  
That is a name I would recognize anywhere. It's my name.  
How could this happen? I only had four slips in that large glass bowl.  
No matter. I have training. I'm beautiful. No one will dare to hurt me. To ruin my flawless face. I will come back to Adar. Simple.  
I will win.  
Pursing my lips, I shove my way out of the girl's section and stride up to the stage, nose held high. Whispers creep around the closed-off Reaping pen as recognition seeps through the crowd. It's Venus, the rich girl who everyone hates. Because she is better than them. I can't help smirking at the thought. I'm going to win this.  
I have to.  
"Are there any volunteers?" Jerragen asks, not realizing that no, there will most certainly not be any volunteers. The district wants to be rid of me. They think they are now. "Well... onto the boys, then!"  
I survey the crowd as Jerragen clears his throat, trying to look as haughty as possible. No one must know that there is a tiny, hidden, scared part of me. "Farro Ragweed!"  
I know of Farro. His father is a Peacekeeper, too. He is hated, too. And he, too, stands out amongst all the gingers of District Nine. Plus, he is a cripple. His clay coloured skin and black hair distinguishes him from the crowd. A half smile creeps onto my face. How ironic, the two hated, rich, children of District Nine are Reaped.  
"Alright... do we have any volunteers for Farro?" There is no response. I expected as much. Anyone who volunteered for such a brutal death match would be insane. "There you have it, then! Our tributes for District Nine, Venus Aeterna and Farro Ragweed! Let's give them a round of applause, everyone!"  
The audience, once again, barely responds. I place my cool hand in Farro's sweaty one and we shake. I stare straight into his set of brown eyes, trying to look intimidating. Trying to be intimidating. So that he knows I am the one to watch out for.  
In the justice building, I wait patiently. When the door opens slowly, I look up. A gruff voice says, 'three minutes,' and I see my father and little brother standing in the door. I embrace them in a tight hug.  
"Venus… this is dangerous, but it's what you trained for. You could do this. Think of the fame, the riches you would possess. Try to win. You can."  
"You wanted me to volunteer," is all I say, stroking Adar's thick black hair.  
"Well. I'm not sure if wanted was the right word," he replies sheepishly.  
"Perhaps you would like to see me fighting for my life."  
"Venus, I don't want that for my daughter! But what else was I hiring a private trainer for?" Adar glances back and forth between the two of us, looking confused. Why are we fighting, he surely wants to know.  
"Father, you must someday learn of a thing called self-preservation," I reply. "I'm good. I know I am. But there is a possibility that I may die, even if you haven't realized that. I do not want to die, and surely you do not want to wish that upon your daughter."  
"I already said I don't want you to die. I want to see you come home."  
"Perhaps you should leave," I reply calmly, fury boiling over. I trained like a Career so that I wasn't to be defenceless in the Games if I was, in fact, chosen. I wasn't going to volunteer. And clearly father wanted me to. Clearly he wanted a Career child.  
After a significant pause, he says, "Fine. Adar, we're going."  
"No, I have something to say to him," I reply coldly. "He stays with me."  
The door slams and I realize briefly that perhaps I will never see my father again. "Adar, look at me, little one," I say firmly.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Don't watch the television. Whatever father tells you." Father is ignorant. He believes I will live. He will let Adar watch me fight, possibly to my death. And that will not happen. Not if I can stop it.  
"But-"  
"No buts."  
"Yes, Venus."  
"If I die, which I might, you mustn't be upset."  
"I promise."  
"Good," I reply. "You should go now, Adar. I love you."  
"Is daddy waiting?"  
"Yes."  
"Come back soon."  
"I'll try, I promise, little one."  
"You have to, big one," he giggles. Before the tears begin to fall, he leaves and I sit back. I must come home. I must beat everyone. And I will.  
I will have to.

* * *

**Farro Ragweed**

Fire; fire so much fire, Farro felt his lungs about to collapse from the smoke chocking his lungs. He seemed to crawl his way towards the front of his families' barn. He heard the creaking of the support beams on the ceiling; he felt the enormous beam hit the left side of his body. Farro felt that part of his body go limp; he could only crawl using his right arm. He finally saw the sunshine and managed to crawl his way out, he saw his little sister Kace lying on the dusty gravel ground hyperventilating.

"Kace, Kace, Kace" I screamed she couldn't hear me I felt my mind become a swirl of darkness and I fell into an endless sleep. Farro gasped he hated going to sleep; he could only imagine the incident that affected his life forever. After that ceiling beam hit him on the left side of his body, he paralyzed from the shoulder down. Farro remembered climbing in trees and feeling the of playing tag with the rest of the kids. He could smell the fresh smell of oranges and he went straight the stairs and his sister Kace came right behind him, the pair makes it down the stairs and he feels really excited for the exotic fruit. His mother lays out pieces of toast and slices of oranges; he bites into the toast and can feel the crumbles form around the corners of his mouth. Farro washes down the dry toast with the juice from the oranges. After finishing his breakfast he heads up the stairs and grabs his only dark blue silk suit. Farro remembered the days when his family was of high quality and importance to their community. His grandmother was the very winner of the first annual hunger games. Farro saw the tape of his grandmother in her hunger games. She was very strong and resilient to whatever the Gamemakers through at her. The arena for that year was the skyscrapers of once of a city called New York. The cornucopia stood in midair there were twenty four bridges that lead to the cornucopia. She managed to kill three of the careers when they were once weak. She would hide amongst the closets and she managed to grab hold of a gun. His grandmother killed an average of twelve tributes the highest ever and she still holds the record till today. The final was upon her and she was near the bottom of the tower. A rush of sea water filled the floors quickly, in the water hid a shark with dark purple skin. The shark rose on its tail fins and started to chase her up the sixty plus floors. The mutt tried to nip at her calves and managed to get a nip. She grasped at her blood soak wound and managed to get to the rooftop. She faced a frail district ten female she was only twelve the youngest person in history to make it to the final two. Farro's grandmother grabbed the pistol she got and she shot it hit the girl in the leg; she fell and started to cry. His grandmother made her way towards him and choked the life out of her. She heard the cannon and knew she won the games, she feel and couldn't help but cry. Farro always felt proud of being of her grandson, he broke from the thought when he heard Kace call his name. Farro looked up and his sister pointed to her wrist to signal time. He nodded and they made their way towards the town square.  
The reaping stage came into view and he was that the grains were swaying around the stage. Farro and his sister signed in and they went their separate ways. Farro watched as the rest of the fourteen year old males made ugly looks.  
"Why don't you take a picture" shouted Farro, his dark brown skin seem to burn from their stares. The escort made his way towards the front; he had dark crimson colored hair with electric blue eyes. He spook with excitement  
"Welcome, District Nine! You do not know how excited I am to be here! And I know that you're, like, super excited, right?" said the escort he waited for a response but he continued anyway.  
"Okay, well, let's get to the Reaping then! Ladies first, as usual!" he reaches in and grabs a paper.  
"Please come forward Venus Aeterna" he said excitedly. Farro saw a very pretty female with olive color skin make her way towards the front. The escort hurried his way towards the male's side; he reached in and grabbed a slip of paper.  
"Please come forward Farro Ragweed" he said excitedly, he made his way towards the front and heard many kids laugh. He got to the stage limping and shook hands with his district partner.  
When he was ushered into the justice building he looked around and saw paintings of the past residents that ran this wonderful district. The walls were graced with pieces of grains attached and the wallpaper was a golden brown. He walked into his room and sat on the small arm chair in the corner. The door opened after a few minutes and his parents graced into the room. His father had a scar going over his left eye and had dark tan skin as well. His mother had dark crinkly colored hair and light caramel colored skin. The couple came and graced Farro with a hug and headed out their way towards home. He had a feeling in his gut knowing that his parents knew he was going to die.

* * *

**Hope u all liked! Please review and expect D10 up soon :D**


	11. District 10 Reapings

**Hey guys! Here we have _Squirrel-Punter6829 _with Palomina Clearwater and Jorge Delgado!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

**District Ten – Palomina Clearwater and Jorge Delgado  
**  
Reaping Day. Glorious, glorious Reaping Day.

Oh, how I crack myself up.

Because crippling poverty and oppression just wasn't a good enough way to keep us District's from growing a backbone and attempting yet another uprising, we also have The Hunger Games to look forward to. Once a year, us children gather together in the town square outside the Justice Building, have our blood taken, are roped into pens like the cattle we raise, but never get to enjoy, and wait to see if we are safe for another year, or taken away to die for the enjoyment of the Capitol. Those whom are lucky enough to make it through the Reaping years, like my father, then get the luxury of having to watch as their own children go through it as well. It's a never-ending cycle of awful that we must endure because the adults in Panem attempted to take control of our glorious nation and failed to do so.

Thanks, old people!

Outside, the first streaks of light was beginning to break through the dark, like hot knives cutting through butter. Just a few hours until my fate is known. With just six entries in the giant fishbowl, I know my chances are slim, but that doesn't always mean I am safe. Just last year, the twelve year old daughter of the mayor was chosen and the poor dear barely made it past the Bloodbath. One entry was all it took for her to come back to District Ten in nothing more than a pine box. I knew the girl, Helena. A good kid, honor student, never the type that would even hurt a fly. She could have been anything, but I don't think that meant worm food.

"Mina! Breakfast!"

Usually, breakfast was a big production. My father burns the grits, I complain and add a ton of sugar, and by the end we are having a battle of the minds before he heads off to his job as a cattle rancher and I drag myself to school. Same thing, every single day, and I actually look forward to it. Clint Clearwater is my hero and any time spent in his presence is a gift I love receiving. But on Reaping Day, our breakfast comes in silence and the air around us is thick with tension. Another reason why I hate this day; it makes my daddy nervous.

Downstairs, an extra figure sat at my table, his body trembling like the willows in our backyard. Jorge Delgado, the newest orphan Lexington farm took in to work in their fields. My father took a shining to him, as the poor timid creature looked like he was abused back in the home. His body is frail and small, he's even smaller than I am, and his dark, shaggy hair covers his sad, gray eyes. For the most part, I consider him a friend, or at least the sidekick to my marvelous misadventures. Overall, he's a nice guy to have around, since he doesn't talk your ear off and does whatever you tell him to do.

"My name...it's in the bowl forty-seven times."

Whoa. And I thought I had it bad.

"How did you manage that one? You're only twelve!"

He sighed, not looking up from the table.

The...the home makes us take out tessera for each kid in their. Forty-six other kids stay there...and once for my age." Tears streamed down his face. "I...I'm gonna get pick, Mina. I just know it."

I looked up at my dad, who looked as though he might cry as well, and turned my attention to my friend. "Cheer up, Jorgie boy. Those older boys that pick on you in the home...they have to be in there a lot more times than you do. I bet that Silas kid gets picked." He stopped sobbing and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Yeah, and he'll get a 'One' as his training score and he'll meet his end on the pointy side of a Career's sword."

With that, he perked up, and started eating his bowl of grits in silence. My father smiled and nodded, a silent thank you for calming down Jorge.

It almost felt like just another day in my life; like any moment now, my daddy would kiss me goodbye and head off with Jorge to the ranch, leaving me to get myself together for school. With the exception of Jorge, it has always been just the two of us. Laurel, my mother (and I use that term very loosely), walked out on us when I was just eight months old and I have no memory of her, not that I'd care to have any. My dad raised me out on the ranches that he managed, taught me how to help a cow give birth, how to herd, and anything else I would need to survive in this District. He was the one that chased the darkness away when I was little, he's the one that sings to me when I can't sleep, and tucks me in every night. My daddy is all I need in this world and he protects me from all the evil in this world.

Except The Hunger Games. Even he has no pull in that department.

"Do you mind taking Jorge down to the Justice Building a little early? This way he gets a feel as to how everything goes each year?"

I nodded and put my arm around Jorge, pulling him closer to me. "Sure. We'll get into our little piggy pens before anyone else."

"Th-tha-thanks, Mina."

"Nothing to it. Just let me go get ready."

Within the hour, we were ready to walk out the door. The trip to the Justice Building it a long one, nearly an hour's walk from my front door and an even longer one with Jorge, who had a bad leg. My father once suggested that I wear a dress for Reaping Day, but that was a laughable suggestion. I'd rather wrassle a mad bull than slide into a girlie dress. Instead, I went into town wearing my nicest pair of slacks, a button-down purple flannel shirt, and what my dad calls my **-kicker hat, a tan cowboy hat that once belonged to my granddaddy, Tex Clearwater. It was given to me after he met his end when I was seven years old and I haven't been without it since. Poor Jorge; the home barely has money for food, so his clothes make their way down from kid to kid and he was stuck in brown slacks held up by old suspenders and a holey white shirt. His shoes didn't even fit him, which made his bad leg that much worse. All together, we were a right pair.

Worse still? Silas Calhoun and his cronies were waiting for us about a block from the square.

"Look who we've got here, boys. If it isn't little Jorgie-Porgie and his girlfriend, Palomina." His voice was slow and drawn-out, but still loud enough to command attention. "Done playin' house of the night?"

I stood between Jorge and Silas, making sure he was safe. "Stuff it, Silas, it's Reaping Day. Run along or I'll knock another few of yer teeth down yer throat."

"Scoot along, little girl, and tend to the gardens like a good house maid. Us men need to have a chat with good ol' Jorgie." He made the mistake of pushing me out of the way and getting into Jorge's face. "We all know it was you that went to Miss Lux's office and ratted us out for swiping the donation box last week."

"I...I sw-sw-swear it wasn't me, S-s-silas. Wh-wh-wh-why w-w-wou-would I-"

I stepped back in-between them again, getting into the bigger Silas's face. Or, more of his chest, since I am so small. "What's it to you if he did rat you out? That money is for all you boys, not the four of you to spend on somethin' stupid. What's going to happen when you lot need new clothes and the like? You'll be screwed."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this, girl!"

"And I thought I told you to leave Jorge alone!"

"You wanna be makin' somethin' of it?"

"It'll be my pleasure, nimrod!"

Just as we were about to go at it, I felt a hand grasp the back of my collar and pull me away. When I turned, I found District Ten's head Peacekeeper, Jessup. Great...just what I needed.

"Clearwater, if I am not mistaken, you are already in trouble for last month's dead skunk in the school house prank of yours."

I couldn't help but laugh, even as he dropped me on the ground. "Oh yeah, that was a classic."

"Get to the Reaping before I make an example of you." As I started away, he turned to Silas. "And I'll be waitin' for you AFTER the Reaping...unless I hear your name read out loud."

With that, we were left alone. Silas and his cronies ran off to lick their wounds and ponder how much trouble they are in with the Peacekeepers, leaving Jorge and I to make our way over towards the sign-in desk. Before we knew it, we were roped into our pens like good cattle and waiting for Mini Turner to get to the name-plucking business. Mini, despite his name, is a large, fat man with legs bigger than me and a belly that jiggles as he walks. One can't help but laugh as he makes his way towards the bowl. Even Cane Ter, winner of the seventeenth Hunger Games and a childhood friend of my father, laughed as he waddled over towards the bowl.

"I'd like to spice things up a bit, and pick the male tribute first." He stated, almost as if he expected us to respond to him. After a moment, he squeezed his hand into the bowl and picked out the first of two death warrants. "JORGE DELGADO!"

No. No freaking way. He's only twelve years old and can't even stand up to a punk like Silas, let alone The Careers! Tears peppered my eyes as the sea of boys around him parted, showing his quivering frame as it just sat there, unflinching. A few boys attempted to shove him forward, to get him moving towards the stage, but he refused to move. Finally, the same Peacekeeper that grabbed me and saved Silas from another beating at my hands, gripped him up from behind and drug him up onto the stage and sat him down next to Mini. The crowd, to their credit, was silent. Well, all of them except for Silas, who I could hear roaring with laughter.

"Now, for the lucky lady joining Jorge, Cane, and myself in the Capitol is..." It took a few pulls for Mini to get his hand out of the Reaping bowl, but finally he had the paper. "PALOMINA CLEARWATER!"

**.

No one was going to volunteer for me, this I knew. It wasn't like we were a Career District and Cane was the only tribute to ever make it back home alive, so no one was going to sacrifice themselves to save my pathetic life. With one foot in front of the other, I slowly made my way next to my friend, sidekick, and fellow dead-man walking. From my spot on the stage, I could see my daddy standing tall, his face ashen and small as he tried in vain to compose himself. I was all he had left in the world, not that granddaddy passed on. What is he going to do now? He's going to be all alone in the world.

No. I can't think like that. Somehow, someway, I am going to get back home to him. Just because a thirteen year old has never won the games yet, doesn't mean I'm not going to break the mold. I'm almost a legend here in District Ten, I'm not nicknamed 'The Girl Without Fear' for nothing. I can do anything and even if I have to lower myself to the Capitol way, I'm coming back home. Nothing can stop me.

Except, maybe, twenty-three others with the same idea.

The Justice Building was bigger than I imagined, making me seem smaller than I already am. Peacekeepers pushed us down a long hallway, nearly causing poor Jorge to trip and fall over his own feet, much to their amusement. I mean, why shouldn't they be amused? They are getting rid of one of their top pranksters and her loyal and trusting sidekicks. I'd probably throw a party if I was a Peacekeeper in this place; a party only rivaled by one thrown for when Silas is slaughtered in the Bloodbath.

They tossed us each into seperate rooms, something that bothered me, since I knew no one would come see Jorge off. He's just a scared little orphan boy that no one cares about, 'cept me and Daddy. At least let him sit with me and I can keep him company, but I doubt they'd trust us in the same room together. Another thing I don't blame them for, Jorge used to help spring me from detention all the time.

First person to enter my room, much to my surprise, was Silas. He looked sheepishly at his feet and took off his hat as he stepped into the room. His ran his fingers through his greasy hair and looked up at me, his brown eyes filled with tears. I couldn't believe it...if I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was dead already.

"I...I'm sorry, Clearwater," his voice was pitchy and broken. "I don't really hate you, or nothin', I like your gruff."

My eyes grew wide. "...Thanks?"

"You've got what it takes to come back, so do what you've gotta do and kick some Career butt, ok?"

I nodded slowly, still in shock over the scene that spilled out in front of me. He nodded back and left the room, only to be quickly replaced by my father.

"DADDY!" I threw myself into his arms and for the first time since my name was called, I broke down. "I don't want to die, daddy. Don't let them take me!"

He kissed the top of my forehead and dropped do his knee, leaving him at my eye-level. "Palomina, if anyone can do this, you can. You have a spirit like no one else in all of Panem. Get allies, get sponsors. Learn what you can during training and listen to Cane. Just..." his eyes filled with tears. "...just come home to me, darlin'. Come back to be."

For the next few minutes I sat in his arms, forgetting the world around me. I felt like I was five again, frightened after a nightmare about giant ants in rollerskates or whatever I dreamt about. Only difference? This is the Hunger Games and my daddy can't save me. Except for my sidekick Jorge, I'm alone in this. All alone. And I am as good as dead.

Peacekeeper Jessup had to drag my daddy out, his face pale as he did it. He gave me a slide nod, as if to appologize for earlier today and shut the door behind him, effectively severing all ties to my former life. In a way, I must thank him...I didn't have the courage to do that myself. However, the door didn't stay shut for long. Outside, I could hear my father arguing with someone...a woman. A woman whose voice sounded more than familiar, but made my throat burn.

"Thirteen years later and you finally showed back up again? What, you want to see her one last time before she's slaughted by some meathead from District Two?" His voice was loud, threatening. Like nothing I've ever heard escape his lips before. "We've done fine without you, Laurel."

Laurel. Mother. Just what I need.

"She's my daughter too, Clint. I carried her for nine months, I gave birth to her. I-"

He cut her off. "Abandoned her at eight months for a farmhand named Fred!"

"Let me see her, Clint! Let me see my little girl!"

She stormed toward the door and yanked it open, leaving me to spill out onto the floor, thanks to me leaning on the it. Looking up, I saw what I'd look like seventeen years down the road...if I made it that long. My father always said I got my looks from her and I always hated being told that. Now I see that it is more than true; the same dark blue eyes that greet me in the bathroom mirror everyday stared down at me, and the same bounce my golden brown curls had, hers did. God, I hate myself right now.

"Palomina, darling, I can't believe you are leaving me so soon."

I stared at her, my face completely blank. "Leaving you? Leaving...you. YOU left ME, Laurel. I'm not yours to grieve for, so would you mind leaving? I have a Hunger Games to win!"

She had no chance to react when I shoved my tiny body into her almost equally tiny frame and made my way towards Jorge's door. "Come along, Jorgie. Cane's waiting for us."

With that, we were gone. Goodbye, District Ten. Remember me fondly...or face my wrath when I come home a victor.

* * *

**I hope u all loved it! Please review! D11 will be up shortly!**


End file.
